Country of Diamonds
by OneShaman1
Summary: Alice returned after 5 years back to Wonderland. There she found out that the whole land had moved to the Country of Diamonds and the role-holders don't remember her except of Nightmare. Feeling weird in this changed world she tries to get used to it while the Hatter seems to show more interest into her. Besides Jaberwock seems to have a certain interest in her, too. AlicexBlood
1. The end of the war

**Full summary:**

Alice returned after 5 years back to Wonderland with her sister Josie. There she found out that the whole land had moved to the Country of Diamonds and the role-holders don't remember her except of Nightmare. Feeling weird in this changed world she tries to get used to it while the Hatter seems to show more interest into her than before. Besides the dangerous Jaberwock seems to have a certain interest in her, too. AlicexBlood, T-rated for blood.

**All characters besides Josie and the Jaberwock belong to QuinRose.**

**Prologue**

**-The end of the war-**

_08. May 1945. Berlin, Germany_

"Which time is it?" The woman asked and stared over to her sister who looked with a quite serious look over to the Brandenburg Gate. They came together with the Army they were in, the Allied 21st Army Group, together with field marshal Montgomery and general Harton, one of the youngest generals in the history of the British Army. The both women stood with some from their soldiers on the streets and walking around, checking if everything was all right.

The elder of the sisters, Joseline Liddell – called Josie, looked around, holding her specially modified machine gun in her hands which she got from the engineer of the Army as a congratulation of becoming a captain. She was looked around if there were some survivors but she only saw burining or collapsed buildings. The younger one of the sisters had the other machine gun of Josie since her modified sniper was only made for long range fights. She was also looking around and while she looked at the buildings which were burning or partly collapsed and felt pity for the people who had lost their homes. Her own home in London had been destoryed partly, but the Liddell Residence was huge enough so her family could live in the other part. But there the houses here were uninhabitable.

Alice spotted a clock which still was functioning.

"It's 23 o' clock." She said as she looked at the clock.

Just then a huge explosion sounded from the eastern part of the town and Alice turned around, surprised who of the Allied Forces would have caused that. They have made the agreement that they would come into town and fight against those who fight against them and the other ones should be arrested.

Alice saw some children hide with their mothers or relatives behind several houses, the corpses of the German soldiers who mostly were still children, younger than she was, who were killed due to them attacking the soldiers of the British Army. Some of those boys had surrendered and the British soliders were standing around them, waiting for instructions.

"Captain! What should we do with them?" The soldier asked Josie, pointing with his head at the boys. Some of them were shaking of fear, the others were staring at the beautiful faces of the two women and some others hissed at seeing Josie.

The Liddell woman put her forefinger around her chin and titled her head while looking at the boys. Then she begun to speak in German to them.

"Habt ihr noch eine Familie, zu der ihr zurückkehren könnt?"

Alice had difficulties in understand what she was saying but when she was interpreting right then Josie asked them if they had a family to which they could return. The eyes of the boys got bigger as they realized that the woman in front of them were actually speaking in their native language with them.

The one who looked oldest of them stepped one step forward to her and spoke up – of course in German.

"Miss, die meisten von uns haben keine Väter, die anderen keine Mütter und weiter andere überhaupt keine Familie." He said. Now Alice furrowed her brows as she tried to understand what he was saying. He was talking fast, as if he was stressed and nervous but Alice interpreted that most of them lost a family member or their whole family.

"Verstehe. Ich werde euch alle gehen lassen. Unter einer Bedinung: die, die eine Familie habe, kehren zu ihr zurück. Die anderen kommen mit uns mit. In der britischen Armee gibt es eine Sektion, die sich um Waisenkinder kümmert. Und keine Sorge, ihr werdet nicht bestraft, weil ihr in der Hitlerjugend wart." She explained. The boys looked uneasily and Alice only understood that she wanted to take those without family to the section of the British Army which was taking care of orphans. Some of the boys looked over to Alice.

Since Josie was too serious because of the situation right now she flashed the boys a kind smile and said in her best German that they shouldn't worry about this too much and only accept since it would be best for them.

The boys slowly agreed to it while those who still have a family were taken by the soldiers to get protection in case of something happened.

"Your language skills are perfect like always." Alice said to Josie who only gave her a wry smile before her expression turned into the usual, serious one.

In these past five years they had fought in many battles, killing a lot of people, probably because of that Josie had got a more serious personality. Seeing these people die, their heads got cut off, got shoot, got sliced while screaming in pain and the bowel and broken bones sticking out of their bodies also let Alice change to a person who truly thinks that being alive at all costs is precious, after all others had it worse. These people mostly lost their lives due to her, there was more blood sticking on her than on Ace, although she had washed it off.

She only was happy that the war got to an end since they heard that the Führer was dead and thus the war had come to an end. Alice missed her home and family, but she missed also all the role-holders in the Wonderland, giving her a truly difficult decision if she should stay here or go back together with the White Queen who was leading the soldiers through the corpse and debris filled street of Berlin, towards the Reich Chancellery building where the Red Army and a part of the British Army with field marshal Montgomery and general Harton as well as a little part of the U.S Army.

As soon as the last troops arrived Alice spotted around five or six children - four girls and two boys - laying on the ground, surrounded by the Red Army and a man closer to the building. The Russians were holding a photo of the Führer to check if it's him.

"Miss Liddell, I need your good eyes." Said field marshall Montgomery and turned to Alice. "I can't see any difference from the photo and the... man. Could you please check and tell me what you think?"

"Of course." Alice replied and went a little bit nervous over to the corpse. It looked so alive she was afraid that he might stood up again. After all a lot weird, partly supernatural things, happened to them while being in the middle of war. But Alice studied the picture and the face and found the eyes of the man smaller, his nose bigger, just like his mouth.

"Why is he alone?" Josie asked after she explained why the former Hitlerjugend was with them to the leader of the troops of Britain and Russia.

"What do you mean?" Asked a Russian in English with a hard accent.

"We have been the last two weeks in Germany and through the radio I heard the announcement that the Führer had gotten married to a woman called Eva Braun. But where is she?" Josie asked. As always she was one step ahead of everything and the soldiers looked perplexed at each other. Alice turned again her attention to the children laying over there.

"And why are here children who presumbly have been poisioned?"

That was when a younger boy of the former Hitlerjugend tugged on her sleeve. Alice looked surprised down at him.

"I... I heard that the Führer has got a bunker under the Reichstag." He told her. Josie - who heard that - immediately froze on the spot.

"A bunker?" She asked shocked at the boy nodded shyly.

"We should look if they are hiding there." Said Montogmery. He looked over to both Liddell sisters.

"Captain Liddell, Lieutenant Liddell, please go and check if they're really there."

"Yes, sir!" With this the two went off and disappeared in the Reichstag building.

"But where could the bunker be?" Alice asked as Josie furrowed the brows - a trait that she's thinking over something.

"It's obviously on the lowermost floor, so the one we're at the moment and it has to be a steel door. If he wanted to hide it then it's probably hidden behind a curtain or something like that."

Alice only nodded and then the two sisters seperated to go search for the door to the bunker. While searching in the whole place for the door she could hear outside how the tanks arrived and the Allied Forces begun to take over the capital of Nazi Germany.

Soon she found a hall with many heavy curtains by the windows and doors to other rooms. But in the middle of them was an unconspicious looking door, like it was made of wood. But it seemed to be thicker than the others. Alice touched it and through her gloved hands she could feel that it wasn't simple wood. She knocked on it and the sound told her that it was actually made of iron. Alice tried to open it but it was locked. She walked some steps back and took out her walkie-talkie. With this she made a simple sound so Josie would hear it and come over to her.

Shortly after she made the sound Josie came running down the hall with an usual serious looking face although her face showed that she was happy that Alice found it.

"I think it's here. But the door is closed." Alice said, pointing at the door.

"Good job." Josie said as she inspected the door. "And the lock won't be a problem."

The olive brown haired woman steped one step back and raised her right leg. With a powerful kick she let the door jump of it angles and flew over to the wall before falling down on the ground with a sound. Due to Josie being a master hand-to-hand combatant she has a lot more muscles and was more flexible than Alice who sometimes manage to copy her movements. Besides Josie was a lot more experienced in fights since she had lived in the Wonderland for three years before hearing the news of nightmare that her world is in a war and dragging Alice along to get there.

The both entered the room, only to find a storeroom.

"A... storeroom?" Alice asked surprised and Josie went forward, pushing some boxes aside. Underneath the boxes was a trap door with the sign of the Nazi: the swastika.

With a jerk she opened the trap door, revealing a ladder down in the basement.

"Look." She said and looked over to Alice, pointing at the rungs. As Alice looked directly at them she noticed blood.

"Blood? Whose might it be?" She wondered, titling her head.

"I've already got an idea but I'm not sure."

With this both went down into the bunker.

As they reached the ground Alice got really surprised. The whole thing was built in a spartanical way, making it feel weird.

"So he wasn't having it snobbish." Alice said while they searched on but the Führer was nowhere to be found. Josie only pointed at the blood on the ground and followed the strain while Alice followed her.

Outside the blood strain ended outside in the garden by a spot which looked like it was burned. There was pnly a jaw with dental work laying there.

"So... they have brought the corpses here... and burned them?" Alice asked and Josie nodded.

"It seems like it." She said. Then she smirked and looked over to Alice. "At least this war, our little adventure, came to an end."

Alice giggled when they returned to their troops only to see in shock that general Harton had collapsed.

"What had happened?" Alice asked as she ran over to them. But Josie stood there, looking shocked at her childhood friend and the blood which was coming out of his stomach.

"Немецкая стрелять в него" One of the Russian soldiers said. Alice heard that but couldn't understsnd what it means. She only heard shoots and looked up. There was a German soldier with a gun and field marshall Montgomery with some of the soldiers but the guy avoided easily.

Being angry Alice went up to a higher place and took her sniper off her back. She pulled the telescopic sight on the headband she was wearing before her right eye while squeezing the other one shut and pointed the muzzle to the German soldier's head.

With a gast move she fired and the head of the guy looked like it explosed before he fell to the ground.

After the rest of the troops artived they decided to take the deadly wounded general back to London and then the both sisters returned home alongside them.

While being on the plane Josie watched her unconscious childhood friend while Alice stood behind her, trying not to remember the saddened face of her sister.

The next moment Josie let go of Jacob's hand and sigh as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"He had died." She only commented before putting her hands before her face and quietly sobbed.

Alice knew that it was hard to lose someone, after all their mother died due to a really heavy illness nine years ago, but she knew that she had killed other people, too who also had a family which was mourning for them. Besides she has to be the stronger one now so Josie would feel better.

Silent she laid her hands on Josie's shacking shoulders, watching the pale face of her friend. A single tear dropped from her face.

That day many lives had been saved by freeing people from the concentration camp in the Nazi German territory but also some people left their lives. But in all the war finally came to an end.

**Editor's note:**

Yeah, I knew I have once rewritten the story but after reading I felt bothered by the bad grammar and the story being written in the first person I decided to write it over again.

Hope you liked the prologue and please comment if you want.

Besides, the story was historical not 100 percet right since I've only written down what I knew and the whole thing about the Liddell sisters.

**Translate:**

"_Habt ihr noch eine Familie, zu der ihr zurückkehren könnt?" - _"Do you have a family to which you can return?"

"_Miss, die meisten von uns haben keine Väter, die anderen keine Mütter und weiter andere überhaupt keine Familie." - _"Miss, the most of us have no father, the others no mother and again others had lost their whole family."

"_Verstehe. Ich werde euch alle gehen lassen. Unter einer Bedinung: die, die eine Familie habe, kehren zu ihr zurück. Die anderen kommen mit uns mit. In der britischen Armee gibt es eine Sektion, die sich um Waisenkinder kümmert. Und keine Sorge, ihr werdet nicht bestraft, weil ihr in der Hitlerjugend wart." _- "I see. I will let you go, only under one condition; those who have a family can return to them. The others are coming with us. In the British Army is a section which take care about orphans. And don't worry, you won't be punished for being a part of the Hitlerjugend."

_"Немецкая стрелять в него" - _"He had been shot."


	2. Making a decision

**Chapter 1**

**-Making a decision-**

"It's still raining, huch?" With furrowed brows Alice pulled the curtain back and looked at the weather outside. It was raining for two days by now, making it look like the heaven was crying.

"Hm. And I can't even sit in the garden." Josie said, looking up from the book she was holding. Because of her bad sight she was wearing her glasses what actually made her looking more attractive.

Josie calmed down already after the death of her childhood friend who had accompanied them these last five years and Alice make sure that she's not mentioning it.

While she looked outside she could feel Josie looking st her before closing the book with a deep sigh.

"I've decided, Alice." She said and her sister turned around, looking confused.

"You've decided what?" Alice asked, looking confused at the older woman. Josie only furrowed her brows as she noticed that Alice wasn't understanding her at all.

"Back to the Wonderland. Like I said as we arrived here five years ago, I don't intend to stay here." Josie said. A little smile crossed her lips as her eyes looked into distant, probably thinking of those two guys who were close to her there. When Alice remembered right then it was Nightmare and a guy called Gray. Josie has got the strongest bonds with them since they have been the ones who welcomed her to that world first and let her stay with them.

"So you really do, huch?" Alice asked. She felt sad that her sister was going and sad that she still hadn't made up her mind if she wanted to go.

"I know you wanted to return here but if you want to return there, too, then come with me." She said.

"I... don't know if I wanna go." Alice said honestly and Josie raised her arm and patted her younger sister's head.

"You don't have to hurry. Think over it until tomorrow and tell me. I'll accept every of your decision. Although I think _they_ won't accept it." Josie said with a wry smile and Alice giggled.

"Least of all Peter." She said while Josie gave her a soft smile.

"So... I'm going to... say good-bye to Jake." She said as she left the room. "See you later."

She closd the living room door behind herself and let Alice alone in this huge room which was filled with the warmth from the fireplace. Slowly Alice sat down on the couch before the fireplace and stared at the fire.

It remembered her how a bomb crashed into the left side of the house, making it inhabitable. Back then her family was shocked over it, mostly her father since there was the room with the memories of her late mother. Only one day later the young general Jacob Harton appeared, telling them that the British Army was recruiting people since because of the first war there weren't many people in the Army. Josie - who had extra came back to help - volunteered for it and without thinking Alice did it, too. Probably it was because of she didn't wanted to be left alone when Josie would go to war. In these five years then a lot of weird things happened which were supernatural and through which Alice had got a lot of scars. Most of them were invisible but there are some visible just like the one she's hiding under her bangs. There was also one of the lower part of her right arm which still was healing. It was an injury she got while trying to free the poor people in the concentration camp close to denmark (which was actually her worst experience because of all the corpses of people who hadn't ate anything for a long time or worked too much), when one of the doctors who was experimenting on the people there, slammed a knife through her arm. Back then Alice had got furious over the pain and because she was hurt and killed the doctor by breaking his neck. After this a jewish doctor took care of that injury, as thank for saving them. That was nearly two weeks ago.

She lean back and let her head fall down on the backrest, looking up to the chandelier.

Sure, she sometimes had forgot to take on the armored protection which was a protection gear gave to her and Alice by their father. It was havy, after all it was made of iron, but it was flexible enough to move inside as you like.

Alice had brought the whole military outfit she had been wearing to the attic so she would have a memory of this all. After she went later up to check if it was still there she found Josie's military outfit next to hers. She had her fun sometimes in the war just like hearing Josie got a hysterical laugher for the very first time because her hair was cut very short and Jacob commenting her looking like a guy.

Yes, she liked being with her sister and she still likes it. Even when Josie is a serious personality it was calming to have her around.

Not like her father or Edith or even Lorina. Now that Alice is able to feel the sights on herself she could feel Lorina glaring at her, most when Alice's ex was talking to Alice.

Besides, Alice still didn't knew what he wanted from her? Maybe having her back?

But he could forget this. First breaking up with her to be with her sister and now trying to get her back through sweet words and taking time with her.

Alice hissed. She would prefer to be with Blood Dupre than with this idiot who thinks that he could do anything. By this thought she stopped for a moment, wondering how she got that thought. Maybe because of both looked alike.

She sigh and slowly her thoughts wandered off to the role-holders. She wondered how they were doing and if they all were all right. After all Alice disappeared from Vivaldi's prom as Josie appeared and told her about the beginning of the war. They then hurried to Nightmare who let them get back to their world through a portal.

She felt a weird tingling sensation in her chest and pressed her hand on it.

"Yeah... I'm missing them." She muttered. Alice already knew that it wasn't a dream. Otherwise Josie wouldn't had appeared out of nothing. She also explained her some of the rules of the world over there so Alice at least knew about it.

Alice put her hands on her head.

"Damn it..." She mumbled. Alice decided that she need fresh air. The hot, sticky air in the living room was driving her mad. She swung herself back on her legs before she went out. The rain had already left off so she could go outside without an umbrella.

While going through the wet grass to the garden she felt her own shoes slowly getting wet as she proceeded there where Peter had took her to jump into that hole. Standing here she remembered everything what happened.

With a smile she declared her decision she finally made up after a long time thinking over.

"I'm not made for this world through the war anymore. I will return together with Josie."

She then stayed for some time in the garden before going back and on her way meeting her ex who was walking towards the Residence. Immediately her body stiffened and thought about going back but he already spotted her so it was already too late.

"Alice! Good afternoon." He said and smiled. That smile reminded Alice of Blood and she furrowed her brows.

"Good afternoon." She replied. Still she tried to be polite to him although she had more the desire to shout and kick him for first betraying her and now trying to get her back.

"Do you want to go out, Alice? Now that the war is over you surely have got more time." He said but Alice frowned.

"No, thank you. Tomorrow I'm already leaving again." She said.

"Where to?"

"A foreign country." Alice only replied while her ex was looking with displeasure at her.

"That's sad. But still, until tomorrow are some hours. Let's go on a proper date, Alice."

He tried to grab her hand but she instinctivelly made a step back.

"No, thank you. Besides, could you stop hit on me while you're together with my sister?" She asked and he looked surprised at her.

"But..."

"You've broke up with me because of her. Besides, I'm not interested in you anymore." She then turned around and ran off, into the house before he could say anything.

She was happy to return to Wonderland. They may all be attached to her but it's still better than being here.

Alice made her way up to her room and as she closed the door she looked in the mirror. There she was, again clothed in a similar style like before the war. She made a disgusted face as she went to her wardrobe and took out a black jumper, a dark red tube top, a black skirt and Roman sandals. She quickly changed imto it and then took the two longer bangs on each side of her face and pinned it on the top of her head with a hair pin. Knowing she would only get scolded by Josie she wasn't wearing any make-up and so she even didn't tried to take some on.

Then she sat down on her bed and looked into the mirror. She still couldn't believe that she was looking very similar to Josie now. Before Alice was looking like a plain teenager, but now she slowly got the well-endowed and curvaeous body like Josie and had grew a head taller. She was surprised how much she was able to look like Josie. But she was happy that she got a more beautiful face and a sexy figure, like this no one would turn her down or betray her.

Alice let herself fall down on her back onto her bed. She closed her eyes and sigh as her thoughts again drifted off to the members of the Wonderland.

She really wanted to return, she wanted to see them all. Although she still had freshly the memory of Blood and Vivaldi seeing in the secret rose garden, her telling Blood what she saw there and Blood nearly chocking her.

She was so ashamed of her actions back then, she wished she had reacted other, like she would react now, at the age of twenty. Back then she had been fifteen and a teenager full with hormones.

Alice took a deep sigh and decided to apologize for her bad behaviour to the Hatter once she will meet him.

While trying to forget about the situation back then with covering her face with her hands she heard a faint knocking on her door.

"Alice? You awake?" It was Josie's voice and Alice sat up again, telling her sister to come in. Josie opened the door and looked at Alice who sat slightly relaxed on her bed. A little smile appeared on her lips.

"Not bad, your taste of clothing had changed within two hours." She said with a teasing smile.

"Stop teasing me!" Alice shouted as Josie closed the door behind herself and went over to Alice. She slowly sat down on the bed next to Alice. Alice looked at her sister and noticed that she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black shorts, black stockings and black boots. She had tied her hair up with a white ribbon to a high pony tail. She once told her that it was the usual clothing style in a country close to the Wonderland and the Country of Clubs, the Country of Diamonds.

"So? Did you decide?" Josie asked, looking serious at her. "Are you staying or coming with me?"

"Yes, I decided." Alice said and smiled. "I'm coming with you. I'm not made to live in this world anymore, not after that war."

Josie first stared surprised at her but then she giggled softly.

"Who would have thought that you would say something like that." She said and titled her head. "Although I haven't expected you to be like this. You're turning into one of those role-holders, too."

"Just like you. You have already turned into one." Alice said with a amused expression and Josie nodded.

"Of course. After all, I'm the white Queen." She said and then stood up. "And now take a good night's sleep before we'll going back after midnight."

With this she left Alice's room and fell back on her bed again, closing her eyes to get some sleep before she would go with Josie back to the Wonderland.

In her sleep she saw once again Blood before her.

Actually, she saw the ceiling of his office and some of the bookshelves. She already noticed that she was laying on the couch in his office. Blood was leaning over her, with a partly happy expression.

It was confusing Alice why he was doing that and her cheeks turned red although it was a dream. But seeing Blood was making her happy and relieved even when she didn't knew why.

"It's good to know you around me, Milady. I hope you'll grace me with your presence for a longer while than back then." He said, leaning closer. Alice was too speechless to say anything and only nodded while Blood's smiling face went closer to hers and she held her breathe but shortly before Blood's lips touched hers she woke up.

Being shocked by the dream she pressed her hands onto her flushed cheeks as she noticed that it was a dream like a girl has when she's in love in with someone. She shook her head and took a deep breathe while she sat up, trying to calm down although the dream still was unsettling her.

Alice shook her head as she stood up and went out of her room.

Outside it already was dark and the moon was shining bright between clouds. The stars were also shining and Alice liked the scenery. She had saw it often already but she never gets used to it.

She stepped outside into the garden to look better at the scenery and wondered if Josie was already there.

And like she thought there was Josie, sitting under a tree. She had crossed her arms behind her head and her eyes were closed.

"Josie." Alice said, going over to her sister. She put her hands on her shoulders and Josie opened her eyes, looking at her.

"Here already?" She asked and then she stretched and stood up. "Nice to see you being here. I thought you have changed your mind."

"I would never." Alice said. "But how will we get there?"

"A portal, exactly how you have gotten there with Peter." Josie said and grabbed Alice's wrist. "Come on, let's go further into the garden, Nightmare had probably opened a portal for us."

"But where does he know from that we want to return?" Alice asked surprised as she followed Josie further into the garden. Her sister looked around to her, looking quietly surprising at her.

"I've heard his voice. This means he knows through our dreams that we want to return and had opened a portal." Josie said. "My magic is surpressed in this world due to the lack of magic power. This is why I can't open a portal on my own."

When they went on the place where Peter had dragged Alice through a portal to the Wonderland there was again a black hole in the middle of the ground.

"This is really the same." Alice said as she stared at the hole. Then she felt her knees got weak because of the thought of jumping down. Since she nearly fell down a cliff after being accidentally pushed by Lorina and saved by her uncle she had acrophobia, she was afraid of height. Until ten meters she can be calm but if it gets higher she's used to start panicking.

Josie squeezed Alice's hand.

"Don't worry. It will be over soon, besides, I'm with you." She said. Alice took deep breathe and then she nodded. She closed her eyes and felt a tugging as Josie jumped into the hole, dragging Alice behind her since Alice would stay behind alone, not knowing if she should jump.

Alice bite down on her bottom lip as she felt how the gravity was pulling on her and it felt like going down from the top of a rollercoaster.

She tried to get over her fear and opened her eyes. Everything around her was dark, she only felt Josie's hand in the darkness. A white light appeared on the end of the hole and Alice knew that it means the end of the falling.


	3. The return

**Chapter 2**

**-The return-**

The next thing Alice saw was a forest and she looked around. It was an usual forest, with trees who looked really dark shaded and it seemed to be night here, too.

But instead like in the other world here the moon was hidden behind clouds and make it difficult to see anything. Only because Alice was used to situations in which she wasn't able to see things in the darkness she got used to the darkness very quickly and saw Josie kneeling before her.

"You all right, Alice?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry about it." She took the hands Josie was reaching out to her and her sister pulled her back on her feet. Her knees still were shaking but Alice was happy that she hadn't saw how deep the hole was otherwise she would have fainted.

"Where are we?" Alice asked, looking around again. Josie looked around, too, seeming somewhat perplexed.

"Usually the forest in Wonderland or the Country of Clubs are not this darkly shaded. Seems like we arrived in the Country of Diamonds." She said, crossing her arms. Then she looked around and up to the moon which was hidden behind the clouds.

"If memory serves me right then we have to go over therer to reach the City of Diamonds and Crysta's palace." She said.

"Who's Crysta?" Alice asked surprised while Josie looked at her with a wry smile.

"The Queen of Diamonds." Josie replied.

"How many Queens are here actually?" Alice asked surprised and Josie thought over it for a moment.

"Hm... around four, Vivaldi, Crysta, the Queen of Spades, the Red Queen and me, the White Queen." Josie said.

"But who's then the Queen of Clubs?" Alice said and with a little smile Josie cupped her chin.

"There's none. I bet Nightmare is something like that since he's the ruler of the Country of Clubs." Josie said and Alice giggled as she heard that Nightmare was something like a Queen, but Gowland was the Duchess so it was no wonder anymore.

"Seems legit." Alice said ironically and Josie smirked. Then she pointed towards the path where the City of Diamonds was.

"Come, Crysta hates it when someone bothers her sleep." She said and then the two went the path along to the city.

"Why won't we go to the Wonderland or..." But before Alice could say more Josie interrupted her.

"It's not that easy. The move had occurred so an other Country had overlapped with the Wonderland, in this case the Country of Diamonds." Josie explained. "But when this all happens then they change usually their personalities. They're more difficult to understand and well, Nightmare said that they then forgot the foreigner."

"They have forgotten us?" Alice asked shocked and Josie smiled.

"Not _us_, _you_. Because I'm the White Queen I'm somewhat like a role-holder here, a half-foreigner like Nightmare uses to call me. But you don't have a role in this world so you're still a full foreigner." Josie explained, still moving forward. Then the City of Diamonds appeared and behind the whole City was a palace on a mountain. It was far away, still Alice could see it from here.

But seeing people without faces was again very irritating for Alice since she had got used to see people with faces during these five years back in her own world. Josie instead didn't seemed to be bothered, her expression was as always very serious as she walked next to her but she could see how worried Josie was in her toal-colored eyes. She seemed to be sunken in her thoughts again, probably wondering if that what Nightmare told her was right.

A familiar sound echoed later and Alice and Josie stopped, looking around.

"A shoot?" Alice asked surprised, her eyes getting bigger.

"Seems like it. It's possible that the role-holders are having a fight with others once again." Josie said. Alice nodded and felt how she wanted to go over there and see who it was. Josie noticed that and smirked.

"Wanna go and see?"

Alice nodded shyly and then both women went over to the place where the shoot was coming from. While walking towards the place Alice could already recongize who it was.

Her expression brighten up as she noticed that it was indeed Boris who was shooting but before she would run to him Josie stopped her.

"We're not knowing if that what Nightmare is the truth. Let's go first to the Queen of Diamonds. She can probably tell us more." She said. Alice only nodded, after all Josie was right. Boris wouldn't talk to her normally when he can't remember her. He would probably try to shoot her, too.

So she only followed Josie to the Castle of Diamonds although she had a feeling that it won't be as easy as they thought.

They entered the Castle grounds with ease and even the Castle of Diamonds although the maids stared at them.

Alice was moreover surprised about some people freezed in ice. She wondered who had done that but the person appeared soon after they had entered the Castle.

"Guests at this time of night?"

It was a woman who had appeared. She has light silver hair and was wearing a yellow lily behind her left ear. Her eyes were light yellow-green and was wearing a yellow dress and a long veil with a crown.

As soon as she spotted Alice and Josie her expression grew bewildered.

"Are you two role-holders?" She asked but both shook their heads.

"We're foreigners." Josie said. "Although I have lived here some time before and got the White Queen."

"The White Queen..." Muttered the woman who probably was Crysta and walked towards them. "I've heard about you already."

She looked from Josie to Alice and smiled.

"Well then, welcome in the Country of Diamonds." Crysta said. "Besides, you have a very cute face."

The compliment was towards Alice and she blushed what made Crysta making a sound probably because she found her expression cute.

"You're Crysta, right? The Queen of Diamonds. I've heard a lot of you from Nightmare." Josie said with a smirk.

"So Nightmare had told you about me."

"Yes, he did. But I'm surprised that the whole land had moved again." Josie said. "We haven't been here for some time by now, that's why it's so confusing for us."

"I understand. Yes, indeed, the land had moved and now here's the Country of Diamonds. When you search Nightmare, he's at the train station."

"The train station?" Josie said and her eyes grew bigger in astonishment. Also Alice was surprised because Josie had told her that Nightmare was living in a huge tower in the Country of Clubs. But because of the move he was now living in a train station.

"Well, then. Thank you for the information." Josie said. Crysta pouted as she noticed that both will go.

"You're going already? Stay here." She said.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go. We have to talk to Nightmare." Josie said but Crysta seemed that she didn't liked it.

"Then I'll keep you here like the others."

"Please don't try it. My magic power will dodge your try to freeze me and Alice." Josie said. "It may have been surpressed in my world but here it's easily to use."

Crysta pouted once again and looked at Alice.

"Will you at least come and visit me?" She asked and Alice noticed that she acted like a lonely little child who wanted to have a friend to play with.

"Of course I will." Alice said and Crysta smiled. Then they said good-bye and walked out again.

"Where did you knew from that she wanted to turn us to ice?" Alice said, looking amazed at Josie as they were in the garden of the Castle.

"I have felt her magic power rise. And that's usual when someone tries to use magic." Josie explained and smirked.

"Not bad." Alice said and then they went towards the town once again and towards the train station. Alice wondered where Josie knew from where it was when she noticed that she probably saw it before.

But still Josie seemed to struggle with herself to go over here, probably with fear that Nightmare won't recognize her.

"Come on, we shouldn't be pessimstic." Alice said and tugged on Josie's hand to go on. "And if they don't remember, we can make then new memories. Besides, it's then like the first time we came here."

Josie only looked surprised at her but then she nodded and both went together to the train station. Right now a train arrived in the station and some faceless people went out of it.

"Shall we split uo to look for Nightmare?" Josie asked and Alice nodded.

"That's a good idea."

The two sisters split up and Alice walked through the main hall while Josie disappeared somewhere else.

While Alice walked around in search for the Lord of Dreams when she saw a little boy with silver hair who reminded her of Nightmare.

"No, he's not a child after all." She said but then the child begun to cough up blood and she got a shocked face.

She only knew one who was coughing up blood because of an illness. That person was Nightmare.

Being dumbstruck Alice walked towards the little boy who probably was Nightmare and he turned around, looking surprised at her.

"Oh, Alice. Long time no see." He said while he wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth away.

"You can remember me?" She asked surprised and Nightmare grinned.

"Of course. I'm the Lord of Dreams, after all." He replied and then looked up to her. He furrowed his brows.

"Like I see you have quite grew. You look like your sister." He said.

"Erm... thanks. But what had happened here?" Alice asked and Nightmare cupped his chin with his hand.

"Well, the land had moved. Besides, I'm the train station master here so if you want then you can stay here." He said, smiling at her. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her after him. "Come with me, I'll show you the place."

Before Alice could resist Nightmare in the form of a child dragged her along and showed her the whole train station. When they arrived at a track where a train was standing still and Alice wondered why Boris was looking at the train.

_Don't tell me Boris has got an engineer in this world._ Alice thought as they went closer to the Cheshire Cat. Boris looked around as he noticed his boss and Alice and raised his eyebrows.

"Since when are you walkng around with a girl?" He asked Nightmare who only grinned.

"She's a foreigner, Boris!" Nightmare said. Boris stood up and peered into Alice's face. The woman was only happy that he wasn't cuddling her like before when he saw her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Boris Airay." He said.

"Uh... yeah, nice to meet you, too. I'm Alice Liddell." She replied, a little bit perplexed because of Boris had introduced himself to her.

"So you're really a foreigner, huch? You look really cute." He said and Alice blushed again, feeling somehow better because of compliments like these.

"You're staying here, right, Alice?" Nightmare asked, looking up to her.

"Uhm, well..." But before she could tell him that she will stay because she has no other place to stay - of course she still could stay in Crysta's Castle but she was afraid that the Queen of Diamonds will turn her to ice – she heard something flew towards them. When her ears weren't fooling her then it was a knife flying towards Nightmare.

"Watch out, Nightmare." She said and grabbed his hand. She pulled him towards him as the knife crashed into the wall behind him and stuck there.

"A knife?" Alice asked shocked and Boris who stood next to her furrowed his brows.

"It was probably this assassin again." He growled and Alice looked around to see where it had come from. She could see a man with dark blue hair and golden colored eyes. He had a black iguana tatoo on the left side of his neck and Alice stiffened as she recognized the person. It was Gray Ringmarc, Josie's lover. Josie had told Alice about him being a former assassin who's working now as Nightmare's assisstant. But now he had tried to kill him.

Gray only hissed and then went away again, looking disappointed.

Alice wondered if Josie already had met him but like it seems it wasn't like it because of Josie appeared after hearing the sound of the knife stucking in the wall.

"Nightmare, you all right?" Josie said and the boy who Nightmare now was looked up. He was still in Alice's embrace and shyly he let go of her.

"Y... yes." He said and then he looked up to Alice. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem." Alice replied and smiled.

Then she went over to Josie and explained that the people here seemed to be other than those who they know. When Josie heard about Gray she made a light grimace.

"I'm going to search for him. Maybe I can talk to him." She said with a little smile. "So try to be a good girl on your own."

"What do you think how old I am?" Alice asked and frowned. Josie only chuckled softly before she went off but then Boris and Nightmare caught Alice's attention again, telling her to come and eat dinner with them.

Alice went with them and noticed right now that she was tired. After all she only had a little nap and after the exhausting war she never could sleep deep because of she got used to have a very light sleep so she would wake up every time when something was going to happen. So she ate dinner with the Caterpillar and the Cheshire Cat and wondered who did made the food and then Nightmare showed her to a bedroom and told her good-night before leaving the room. Alice sat down on the bed and took off her Roman sandals before she rolled around and laid on her stomach.

"Man, this is more exhausting than I thought it may be." Alice muttered into the pillow which she had pressed under her head and slowly she fell asleep, having a bad feeling about this all.


	4. Meeting the Hatter

**Chapter 3**

**-Meeting the Hatter-**

While sleeping Alice drifted off to a dream she couldn't understand much. There was the forest she had found herself when she appeared back in this world. But something had changed. The whole place seemed to be more creepier and Alice begun to feel really uncomfortable. She looked around to place but couldn't see anyone. She only heard a loud screech which gave her goosebumps. Something was about to attack her when suddenly the dream disappeared. Wondering what was going on Alice slowly woke up and as she opened her eyes she looked directly into Nightmare's face.

Trying not to scream in surprise she covered her mouth with her hands and stared with big eyes at the young Lord of Dreams who was sleeping soundly next to her. Alice peered into his face and found him cure since he looked like a sleeping angel. Now that she knew that he had come to her while she was sleeping she knew why the dream suddenly disappeared. He probably scared it unconsciously away.

The only thing what wondered her was why he had come to her bed. She was used that someone was sneaking into her bed while she was sleeping since they all did it before while she was living in the Wonderland but now it was more surprising.

But still Alice felt more comfortable that a child had snuck in her bed than all these adults. She noticed how she wanted to stroke through his hair but she fought against it and instead she pulled the blanket over his little body before taking her Roman sandals on and walking outside.

Alice tried to remember the place since Nightmare showed it to her yesterday and went to the room she thought it was a living room. Yesterday they had ate dinner there but when she opened the door she saw Boris there on the couch. When the Cheshire Cat spotted the young foreigner he stood up again with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Alice. How haw you slept?" He asked.

"Afternoon?" Alice asked surprised. She looked around and when she looked out of the window she noticed the sun standing high on the sky. "Oh, right."

She had forgotten that the time loop here was other so she only shook her head and looked at Boris who smiled at her.

"What is it?" She asked and the Cheshire Cat then grabbed her wrist.

"Let's go out." He said with a huge grin.

"What?!"

But before she could say anything the dark pink-haired cat man pulled her out to the town. While they went through the streets he told her why he took her actually out with him.

"I have to buy some things. Since you're a girl then you can take care of the ingredients." He said and handed the paper with the things he had to buy to her.

"Is this the only reason you went out with me?" Alice said while she followed Boris who went through the shopping district.

"Not only. I wanted to have some time with you, too." Boris said with a cheeky smile while Alice only gave him a wry smile while still following him. Seeing Boris being like that she noticed that he hasn't really changed and was somewhat happy about that.

But while they walked through the streets she spotted somewhere two guys who looked like adult versions of Dee and Dum. She raised her eyebrows when she noticed that these two were looking to them and noticed that they were really Dee and Dum.

_When they're here then it means Elliot and Blood aren't far away._ She thought while the Bloody twins caught also Boris's attention.

"Oh, these two again." He said as the both went towards them.

"Hey, it's a foreigner." Dee said, looking surprising at Alice who was impressed how much these two had matured. And it had been only five years she had been away.

"Wow, Boris, that's rare of you being around with a woman. Even when it's a foreigner." Dum said and both grinned while Boris only glared at them. But the Bloody twins ignored his glaring and then payed attention to Alice.

"Hm, you have some skills?" They asked and Alice wondered what they meant with it but then Elliot appeared out of nowhere and put his hands on the heads of them.

"Stop skipping work, you two!" He shouted, looking angrily at both.

"Stop giving us orders, you stuptid hare!" Dee shouted and shook off his hand.

"Yeah." Dum did the same as his brother and shook off Elliot's hand, too. Elliot tried to say something when he caught sight of Alice.

"Another role-holder?" He asked.

"She's not!" Dee said.

"She's a foreigner!" Dum said. Both glared at Elliot whose attention was towards Alice now and he looked at her, probably surprised about seeing a foreigner. Although he had once saw her he couldn't remember after all otherwise he wouldn't get this surprised. Besides, all three didn't seemed to know her name.

"What is it?" Alice asked, surprised while Elliot kept staring in her face.

"You look familiar." Elliot said and Alice felt a weird tingling sensation in her chest. She was happy that he recognized her even when he didn't knew who she was.

"Don't tell me you've saw her once." the Bloody twins said but then their boss caught up with them. Seeing Blood Alice immediately remembered the dream and felt a weird feeling in her chest.

"My, my. It's unusual to to see you around a lady." Blood said. He was looking surprised at his underlings and cupped his chin with his hand.

"It's a foreigner, boss!" Dee shouted and the expression on Blood's face got more surprised while Alice still felt uncomfortable since she was remembering what she had done before leaving Wonderland and got once again ashamed.

"Nice to meet you, Milady. May I ask for your name?" Said Blood. He grabbed Alice's hand and pressed his lips to her fingers. Alice was perplexed about him being gentle like this but then she remembered that he had been like this in the beginning, too.

"Alice Liddell." Alice replied and Blood smiled satisfied while Alice was slowly feeling nervous with him being this nice since she knew how he really could be.

"Milady, I invite you to a teaparty in the Hatter Mansion. I hope you'll come." He said and still didn't let go of Alice's hand. Alice who knew that he won't let go of her until she'll say _yes_ only nodded only and with a satisfied smile he let go of her hand.

"I'm looking forward to it." He said before he told the Bloody Twins and Elliot to follow him back home. The three frowned but let off and followed Blood back to the Hatter Mansion while Alice looked around to Boris.

"Wow, I've never saw the Hatte in such a good mood." Boris said impressed.

"Uhm... well..." Alice said with a wry smile but then she raised her hand with the paper Boris gave her before. "Shall we get going then?"

"Oh right. Yeah, let's go before boss will get upset." Boris then grabbed Alice's wrist and pulled her forwards, towards the market.

After they returned back to the train station they encountered Nightmare who was kneeling on the ground, covering his mouth with his hand while blood was dripping through his fingers. Next to him was Gray and Josie who seemed to be worried about the young Lord of Dreams. It perplexed Alice to see Gray here who was bending over to him.

Josie looked up to Alice and smirked while Alice noticed her having a bandage around her left upper arm and wondered what had happened.

"We're going to the hospital, Nightmare." Josie said. The boy winced in fear.

"No! I don't wanna go!" He shouted while Gray only sighed.

"It would be better for you." He said but Nightmare still refused. That was when Josie put her hand on his neck and Alice already knew what she wanted to do. Josie pressed her fingers in his neck and in the next moment Nightmare lost consciousness.

"This will be easier now." She said and tried to lift him but Gray scooped him up in his arms instead.

"Let's go to the hospital." He said, looking at Josie. The younger woman nodded and looked over to Alice.

"I'll return when they had checked him." She said and Alice nodded while she followed Boris to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"I didn't thought Gray would be nice to Nightmare." Alice said as she put the things away. Boris – who was sitting by the table – looked up to her and grinned.

"That's usual. He wants to kill boss but when he's getting weak because of his illness Gray helps him." Boris said. He pulled the cap on his head right.

"That's nice of him." Alice said as she finally put the last groceries away and then turned around to Boris who was looking at her.

"What is it?" She asked and Boris turned red when he realized that she caught him staring at her.

"Nothing. I only think that the March Hare was right. You look familiar." He said and then he stood up. With a few steps he was by Alice and sniffed on her. "And you smell familiar."

"You think so?" She asked and Boris grinned.

"By the way, do you like the Hatter?" He asked and Alice looked surprised at him.

"How did you get that idea?" She asked while her cheeks flushed a little bit.

"Because you have been reacting so nervous when you saw the Hatter." Boris said and titled her head. "Do you like him or not?"

"I... I don't know him, why should I like him then?" She asked. She hated it to lie to her friends but she couldn't say that she had been here five years ago but they couldn't remember her due to the move of the land to the County of Diamonds.

"Heh, you're right." Said Boris. But he still didn't backed away and Alice furrowed her brows.

"Boris?"

The Cheshire Cat turned red as he looked away.

"You smell good." He said. "Can I hug you?"

"What?! No!" Alice said and tried to calm down. She slipped away from Boris and then she heard a growl. Surprised she looked around and noticed Boris holding his stomach.

"Are you hungry, Boris?" She asked and the cat man nodded slowly, looking quite shy because of his growling stomach.

"You could have said something." Alice said and then she opened the fridge.

"Can you make something with fish?" Boris asked and Alice nodded.

"Sure."

While she was preparing food her thoughts trailed off to Blood who had invited her to one of his tea parties. She wondered if he was up to something since Boris was impressed by her being able to wake Blood's interest. He was before interested in her... in a certain way which was other than wanting a romantic relationship. Besides, Alice didn't really wanted to have a boyfriend since she didn't wanted to get dumped again like back then with her boyfriend.

With a sigh Blood's satisfied smile appeared in her mind and she found herself smiling, too.

_Maybe it's good that they don't remember anything. So I can fix my relationship with blood and became friends with him. _She thought while cutting the fish and feeling Boris watching her preparing the food. Sometimes he tried to steal something but she hit him on his hand.

"Don't steal the food when it's not ready." She said.

"Yes, yes." Boris said and sulked but he continued to watch Alice prepare dinner.


	5. The tea party

**Chapter 4**

**-The tea party-**

Although everything had changed the Hatter Mansion still remained the same.

As Alice reached the gate Tweedle Dee and Dum were sitting next to it, looking bored. When they saw Alice approaching the gate they quickly got up, looked more happy.

"Here you are!" Dum said and grabbed her arm.

"Have you two waited for me?" She asked surprised and the Bloody twins grinned.

"Boss told us to wait for you here." Dee said while the twins pulled Alice forward through the gate. The young woman wondered if it was really a good idea to come.

After she had made dinner she ate it together Gray, Josie and Nightmare returned. When Alice told her sister about Blood's invitation Nightmare warned that inside the Hatter Mansion was a spy and that the Bloody twins and Elliot would kill her if Blood wouldn't stop them. But now seeing the twins leading her she didn't had the feeling that they would kill her. Still she could feel a gloomy atmosphere from them so she stayed silent as they lead her to the garden. There was the long table she already knew and Blood and Elliot were there, too. Elliot looked quite unpleased with her being here so Alice got already the feeling that they really wanted to kill her. Not trying to show the nervousness she approached Blood who welcomed Alice.

"Good to see you, Milady." He said and smiled as he lead her to a chair in front of him and looked satisfied with her being here.

"Milady, do you like tea?"

"Uhm, yes. I do." She replied while a maid poured some tea in her cup and Alice grabbed the cup. She still felt out of place here, mostly because of the Bloody twins and Elliot who were glaring at her. Alice was only happy that she was able to counterattack in case when they would attack her.

While she was drinking she noticed Blood looking at her and wondered if he thought about her looking familiar. But still his expression was a lot softer than the one Alice remembered and that was one of the reasons Alice got nervous.

"Milady, do you have already a place to stay?" Blood asked then with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"Uhm... right now I'm staying at the train station." Alice replied and noticed that Blood didn't liked her response.

"Do you like it there?" Blood asked and Alice shrugged with her shoulders.

"It's not that bad." She replied.

"Hm, not that bad? Would you then prefer to stay here?" Blood said. Alice choked on the tea she was drinking and tried not to cough.

"Blood!" Elliot shouted and the young Mafia Boss looked over to the hare.

"What is it? I don't see a problem with the young lady." He said and Alice really felt out of place here now. It was like he was protecting her from Elliot.

Elliot tried to say something but Blood interrupted him.

"Enough! If the young lady want to stay then she can stay here." Blood said. Alice found then her own mouth talking without her realizing it first.

"I would like to stay if it's all right." She said. The next moment she bite on her bottom lip when she realized what she said. At least Blood looked more pleased and smiled as he drunk his tea.

"Of course it is. I'm happy you'll grace me with your presence, Milady." Blood said. Alice who heard him saying this in her dream – or vision – already heard him saying this wondered once again why she accepted his proposal to stay in the Hatter Mansion. Still Elliot and the Bloody twins weren't looking satisfied but they didn't said anything against Alice staying in the Mansion.

Alice should better inform her sister about her staying with the Mad Hatter although she could already imagine Josie looked slightly perplexed due to her staying with him since he tried to choke her.

While drinking tea Blood asked her several questions, mostly the same he had asked her before; is she was reading, if she was able to make music and even what she thought over being a foreigner. In the last question she was surprised but she only answered that it was irritating for her being in such a world. She didn't mentioned that her world actually was worse than this even when the war was finally coming to an end.

After the tea party came to an end Blood told one of his servants to show Alice a room for her to stay. Alice followed the servant only with anxious in her heart, feeling Elliot's glares in her back. She took a deep sigh while the servant smiled to her.

"Don't look down like this, miss. The boss will feel bad seeing you being down." He said and Alice nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"We are right now searching a spy so don't wonder if there will be some turbulences. Please don't let bother yourself with it." The servant said as he showed the room to Alice.

"Yes. Thank you for showing me this room." Alice said and smiled at the servant whose cheeks turned red.

"No need for thanking me." He replied. "Enjoy your time here."

"I will." Alice replied as the servant left. Then she looked around the room and noticed that it was furnished in a way only the Hatter would like. Once again wondering why she wanted to stay Alice heard a knock on the still opened door and looked around.

In the door frame stood the Mad Hatter with a little smile on his face.

"Like I see you try to get used to the surroundings, Milady." He said as he noticed Alice looking around the whole room with her eyes.

"Yes, but I'll get used quickly to it so it's no problem." Alice replied.

"That's very good to hear, Milady." Blood said and reached out his hand, grabbing a streak of her hair. But because of it wasn't long enough he couldn't twirl it around his finger and put to his lips he only twirled it through his fingers. "Besides, because you told me you really like to read books I wanted to show you my collection of books."

Alice already know about his book collection but since he didn't knew that she knew him from before Alice nodded.

"I would like to see it." She said and Blood smiled as he heard her saying it.

"That's a brilliant answer, Milady. Please follow me."

He let go of her hair and then walked off. Alice immediately followed him and while walking towards his room she stared on his broad back.

Feeling a weird tingling sensation in her stomach she narrowed her eyes when she slowly recongized the feeling of looking forward to something. Even when she didn't knew what she was expecting to happen. It's not like Blood would jump on her, or so she thought.

He then opened the door to his office and let Alice inside before entering the room by himself. Once again Alice was fascinated by him having so many books, nearly as much as the local library at the High School she had been attending before the war.

"Wow..." She muttered as she noticed that he had bought even more books while she was away.

"I have some business to do but if you like then you can take any book you want. I will call a servant to bring us tea and short cakes." Blood said as he walked to his desk and Alice only nodded as she looked at the bookshelves. Actually she wanted to go to the train station and tell her sister who is used to be very worried about her when she disappeares somewhere without saying anything that she will stay at the Hatter Mansion. Alice went around the bookshelves and looked at the books. She was again nervous because she was alone with Blood and tried to distract herself with the books of the Mafioso.

Alice grabbed a random book and then went to the couch while a maid came in with tea and short cakes and placed them on the coffee table. Alice felt how she gripped the book as the maid let again and her body stiffened.

_The same feeling like back then, when hiding from this mad doctor..._ She said and shivered while remembering how fast her heart had beat and her having a knot in her stomach. That was the same like now. Right now she was very nervous because she didn't knew what Blood will do besides she was worried that she'll screw it up again whatever he wanted to do.

But while she was hiding her nose in her book she could feel Blood looking at her and her body stiffened more.

"Milady."

At the sound of his voice she winced but then she looked up to him from the book.

"What is it?"

"You don't need to be so stiff. It's not like I would something." He said and the chair legs creaked over the floor as he pushed the chair back and stood up. Slowly he made his way to Alice and bent over to her. "Of course not until you want me to."

"W... what?!" Alice shouted as Blood sat down next to her, putting his right arm on the back rest like he was hugging her shoulders. Alice heart beat immediately sped up and her cheeks flushed.

"You don't need to be nervous around me, Milady." He said and raised his free hand, stroking over her reddened cheeks. "I must say the color red suits you very well."

Alice felt how her body stopped being stiff and slowly relaxed while Blood were giving her sweet words. It was weird that the words never reached her when her ex was saying it. But when Blood was saying it the words reached her immediately, letting her feeling slightly happy.

"All right." Alice said, mostly to calm herself down. But Blood smiled and while Alice thought that he will go away already he only reached to the tea cup and gave it to Alice.

"Should you not go back to work?" Alice asked but Blood shrugged with his shoulders.

"I don't care. It's boring, unlike you. You're a very interesting person, Milady." He said, drinking his own tea.

"You think so?" Alice asked and Blood nodded, grabbing her right hand.

"Just one question, Milady. What have you done to wear this bandage around your lower arm." He said, stroking with his thumb over the bandage.

"Uhm... well..." Alice said, searching for an excuse. She couldn't say that a mad doctor had pierced her lower arm with a scalpel which had been dipped in acid before. "I have prepared tea and burned myself."

That was the best excuse she had and Blood didn't looked like he believed her but Alice didn't cared she only hoped he won't ask her for the truth. And he didn't asked for what Alice was grateful, he only took her hand and pulled it up until his lips touched the bandage. Being dumbstrucked by his sudden attention her cheeks redden once again and she looked in his blue eyes as he kissed the injured spot. But then he let go of her hand and smiled as he saw her flushed face.

"I bet you still have things to do so please do them as you want. Only remember; when you won't return to live here I will come and get you back." Blood said with a dangerous glint in his eyes and Alice only nodded. This time the Hatter lean forward and gave her a light peck at her cheek before letting off her and returning to his desk, leaving Alice behind. The young woman felt her face grew hotter and touched her cheek, there where he has kissed her. A part of her liked it but the another part felt uncomfortable since the Blood she knew would never behave like this.

She drunk her tea to distract herself and then left the room. When she closed the door she could hear soft chuckling from inside, knowing that Blood was making fun of her.

With mixed feeling she quickly left the Mansion before Elliot or the Bloody twins would spot her and try to kill her like Nightmare said.


	6. Dodo Mafia?

**Chapter 5**

**-Dodo Mafia?-**

Just like Alice had thought it would be Josie looked quite perplexed when Alice told her where she was staying now. She got an expression which was unusual for her; first her eyes popped out but then she giggled.

"Did he once again show interest?" Josie asked.

"He did. And he said that he will force me back if I will stay somewhere else." Alice said. She looked around to Gray and Nightmare who were argueing about Nightmare taking his medicine. According to Josie this was what they did in the Country of Clubs, too. Although Nightmare seemed to be bothered by the fact that Josie had let him lose consciousness and then went with him to the hospital.

"Sounds like something the Hatter would make." Boris said. He sat by the table with the girls and listened to what they were talking. A moment before he had tried to help Gray to give Nightmare his medicine but got kicked because of the young Lord of Dreams struggling. Alice smiled when she saw him doing that and then looked at Gray. Her sister told her where the bandage around the left upper arm was coming from. While she had went after Gray he had noticed her and threw a knife at her. Josie was too surprised that he attacked her and forgot to avoid or dodge the knife.

"By the way, did you found any of the other role-holders?" Alice asked and bent over, holding her hand before her mouth.

"No, I didn't. But Nightmare told me where they are. Julius and Ace are by the Graveyard and Art Museum. Gowland, Peter, Vivaldi and a fellow Country of Clubs inhabitant aren't here but I don't know why." Josie replied. "The Jokers are coming here whenever they want and there are other role-holders, like Crysta, Jericho the Dodo and Sidney who's like a counterpart of Peter."

"I see." Alice said and Josie nodded.

"You should better go and meet them. Besides, you have promised Crysta to visit her." Josie said while Alice furrowed her brows.

"What about you?" She asked and Josie gave her a wry smile as she bent forward.

"I have to watch out for Gray. After all we don't want to let him kill Nightmare, right?" She asked and Alice nodded.

"You're right." She said and stood up. "Well then, I'm going."

"Have fun." Josie replied as Alice went out and then towards the Castle of Diamonds. She didn't intended to stay there for too long, she only wanted to visit Crysta shortly and then visit Ace and Julius.

Some time later she finally went out of the Caslte, happy that Crysta let her go. When Alice had entered the Castle a man with black rabbit ears who probably was Peter's counterpart Sidney pointed a gun at her when she said he's similar to Peter. Before he or Alice could do anything Crysta appeared and took Alice to her special room, a smiliar room to Vivaldi's, full with stuffed animals. They had talked about a lot of things and Crysta told her that she was lonely until Sidney came and before anyone could leave her she turned the person to ice. Just like the king of Diamonds who she showed to Alice and Crysta revealed her child form to Alice. Then Alice waited until Crysta had slept in for her nap and left a note that she will return to see her again as promised.

Now she made her way to the graveyard and Art Museum to meet Julius and Ace. But instead she appeared by the graveyard and was surprised how many graves there were and in the middle of them was a man who dug with a shovel in the ground. Alice didn't recognized the man but he had a face so this was probably Jericho.

Alice stared at the man until he raised his head and his eyes met her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to stare." Alice said but Jericho smiled.

"No, it's all right." Jericho said and put the shovel in the ground before reaching out his hand to her. "You're the foreigner everyone is talking about, right?"

"Yes. I'm Alice Liddell, nice to meet you." Alice said and Jericho smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Alice. I'm Jericho Bermuda, the head of one of the local Mafia Groups." He said and Alice looked surprised at him. She had read a story which was similar to her adventures and the Dodo the girl encountered there didn't seemed like a Mafia boss. The Mad Hatter seemed to fit more into it.

_A Dodo Mafia... _Alice said and smiled ironically.

"So you're like Blood." She said and Jericho's expression froze.

"You know the Hatter?" He asked and gripped her hand tighter but Alice only shrugged with her shoulders.

"He's an acquaintance." Alice replied and Jericho smiled again.

"Good to know. You know, it's the first time I met a foreigner." He said and Alice smiled.

"So there was no before me?" She asked and Jericho shook his head.

"No there was none. But Alice, I heard foreigner never have a place to stay so do you want to stay?" He questioned and Alice wanted to say that she had already a place to stay when a voice echoed.

"What's a woman making here?"

Recognizing the voide she looked around only to get the feeling that her eyes popped nearly out.

She was shocked to see Ace as a child. She already had got used to see Nightmare as one but to see Ace as a child was making her speechless although he looked really cute as a child.

"It's a foreigner, Ace." Jericho said and Alice nodded as Ace looked surprised at her.

"A foreigner..." He looked up to her face. It was weird that this time Alice had to look down to Ace while the last time she saw him she had to put her head in her neck to be able to look in his face.

Trying to cover her shock to see a child Ace she smiled at him.

"Yes. I'm Alice Liddell, nice to meet you." She said and Ace grinned.

"I'm Ace. Besides, what were you doing with the old man?"

"Old man?!" Jericho said and glared at Ace who only grinned, not taking Jericho serious.

"Ace! Stop insulting him!" Again a voice Alice recognized, more thatn the others. It was Julius's voice. When she turned around she saw the Clockmaker there, looking sternly at Ace. He didn't seemed to be bothered by Alice being here and grabs Ace by the collar while the boy was struggling.

"Let's go back." With this Julius turned around and disappeared in the building.

"Well, then. Do you want to drink something, Alice?" Asked Jericho and Alice only shrugged.

"Yes, it would be nice." She said.

"Then please wait a moment, I'll finish my work and then I'll make you whatever you want to drink." He said and grabbed the shovel again. Alice only nodded and then watched him dig a hole and wondered why he was doing it.

"Why are you digging a grave? I thought Julius was repairing the clocks." She said and Jericho looked around to her, smiling.

"There are some clocks which are impossible to be fixed anymore. It's my responsibility to bury them." He explained and Alice nodded again, still wondering that Julius allowed something like that to happen.

Then finally Jericho finished his work and went with Alice into the building, the Art Gallery and served her some coffee.

"My coffee may not be as good as Julius's is but I hope you like it." He said as Alice took the cup in her hands.

"It's not that bad." Alice said and smiled as she took a sip. It was quite bitter but Alice was already used to such a kind of coffee after several sleepless nights around one month ago when she couldn't sleep after seeing all these worn-out corpses in the concentration camp laying on the trailer of a scout car. She had been surprised that this was the only one thing that had shocked her so much in this war that it gave her nightmares.

"That's good to hear. I thought I'm not really good in making coffee... this is what Julius always say." Jericho smiled in embarrassment as he saw Alice smiling. Julius had also gave points for her coffee back then and Alice was always sad that she never reached 100 points.

"It's very refreshing to see a new face." Said Jericho and looked in her face. "Since there are only the usual role-holders."

"Yes, it's unusual for me to be in such a world." Alice replied and sigh. "Even when my sister seems to be used to it."

"Your sister?" Jericho asked, looking surprised at her.

"Yes. She's the White Queen." Alice replied and Jericho grinned.

"Oh, yes, I heard already about her from the Lord of Dreams." Jericho said. "Her powers are equal to Jaberwock's."

"Jaberwock?" Alice asked and Jericho nodded.

"Yes, he's a dangerous man who desires to kill every foreigner. That's why there are barely foreigners here. So please watch out for him."

"Thank you for the warning." Alice said and already understood why she had got the feeling that something was not right. Maybe because of this Jaberwock.

"No problem." Jericho said and the both talked about the Mafia dispute and about the territory fight while Jericho told her that he hates the Hatter out of the role-holders most. Then he asked her again if she has got a place to stay and Alice told him that she was staying with her sister since it wouldn't be a good idea to tell him that she was staying with the one he hates most.

After they had drunk another cup of coffee Alice had made this time and Alice promised to visit, especially because Ace came to them soon as the coffee was ready and told Alice that he wanted to go on one of his adventures with her and with his big eyes looking at her she couldn't say no.

Alice said good-bye to Jericho and Ace and went then back to the Hatter Mansion. While walking the street down she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she looked around but the man walked on. Alice could see him grinning and looking, the black eyes which looked at her glinting dangerously.

_I've already met the role-holders Josie had told me._ Alice thought surprised and then a shiver ran down her spine. _He has got a face so is he... Jaberwock?_

She shook her head to let this thought disappear and as she walked on she saw Blood and got surprised.

"Blood?" She asked as he came towards her.

"There you are Milady. I thought you have already got another place to stay." He said and smiled down on her.

"No, I've only visited Jericho." She said and suddenly Blood's face got serious.

"You have been to this damn Dodo." He said and then grabbed her hand thightly.

"So what?" Alice asked but Blood only glared at her and then pulled her towards the town again.

"Where are we going?"

"I have to buy my tea leaves, so please accompany me. I want to know your taste, too." He said with a smile. He pulled her inside a shop and Alice was immediately hit my the scent of tea. Alice watched him buy several tea leaves and sigh as she noticed that his tea fetish was really weird since he only bought the same tea, only from other brands.

"Which do you want to drink, Milady." He asked then, looking around to Alice. Alice remembered then the tea she had drunk while being stationed in Frankfurt close to the river Main in 1942. It was a tea made there back then and it tasted like apple mixed with mint.

"Do they have tea which taste like apple mixed with mint?" Alice asked and Blood cupped his chin as he thought but then he ordered the tea and the salesman brought it to him. Alice wanted to grab the bag but Blood took it before she could get it.

"I can carry it by myself." Alice said but the Mad Hatter only grinned.

"I cannot a lady let carry things." Blood said and reached out his arm to her like he wanted her to link her arm with his. Still feeling weird by his more gentle behaviour she linked her arm with his and then the two returned together to the Hatter Mansion, being watched by the Jaberwock with amusement.

Alice noticed him looking at them but didn't said anything to Blood since she didn't knew if it really was this Jaberwock.


	7. Spending time together

**Chapter 6**

**-Spending time together-**

After Alice couldn't sleep the half night due to the pictures of the worn-out corpses in the concentration camp, the smell of gas and blood and the screams of the people on which the mad doctor had been experimenting haunting her mind she stood up as soon as the sun appeared and took on her clothes before going outside. She rubbed her eyes sleepy while she bumped nearly into the Bloody twins.

"Good morning." Alice said and smiled. The twins looked surprised at her but then they nodded and Alice sigh as she noticed how they looked at her, being still sad that they thought of her as a spy.

She decided to help them search for the spy so the twins and Elliot would finally stop to think about her as one. But while she walked out and around the garden she thought over where she should go but then suddenly an arm embraced her from behind and Alice winced.

She looked around and found Blood staying there with a little smile on his face.

"Where do you intend to go, Milady?" He asked and Alice shrugged with her shoulders.

"I don't know." Alice said. "I needed some fresh air."

"Then do you want to come out with me?" Blood asked and Alice looked irritated at him.

"Where to?"

"Let's take some books and then go to a special place." Blood said as Alice took his arm away and turned around to him.

"Why don't you go alone?" Alice asked and Blood smiled.

"I like your company, Milady." Blood said. "I find you very interesting."

Alice only pouted as she noticed that Blood won't let her away until she will say yes since he was one of the guys who will do anything until the things will run as they want. Alice sighed.

"All right."

She went with Blood to his room and while she was choosing a book suddenly Blood embraced her from behind.

"Blood? What are you doing?"

"I only felt like it." He said and pressed her to his chest. Alice furrowed her brows while being confused by his sudden hug.

"You look quite tired, Milady? Did you have thought about this stupid Dodo?" He asked and Alice looked around to him only to find his face very close to hers.

"W... what are you saying?"

"Have you fallen for him?"

Alice became perplexed by his behaviour and noticed a hint of jealousy in his voice what actually made her more confused. Before he didn't cared about her and never showed his emotions to anybody. Now he showed her what he was feeling although he tried to hide it but Alice still noticed it.

"No, I haven't. We have only talked." Alice said and wiggled out of his embrace. Blood looked for a moment with a expressionless face at her before smiling and then turning his attention to get some books before he lead her to his secret rose garden. Alice was surprised that the rose garden was still here, after all Vivaldi wasn't here anymore but Blood didn't seemed to be bothered. He sat down with her under the gazebo and put the books on the table. Alice was surprised that there was already tea and short cakes.

Alice already stopped wondering where it came from and sat down in front of Blood who looked with interest at her as she looked around. She hadn't been long in his secret rose garden and the heavy sweet scent of them was hitting her but it was still better than the scent of gas and blood.

While she opened the book and read the first lines she noticed suddenly her eyes growing heavier and she rubbed her right eye to get less sleepy.

"Seems like you have got a quite difficult night, Milady." He said and Alice smirked.

"Oh, it was only a nightmare." She said and Blood looked quite unpleased.

"This brat of Lord of Dreams is supposed to scare those away. Looks like he's failing in his job."

"Nightmare is still a child so it's normal." Alice said. When she was a child she didn't took the things she should do serious although she was scolded for this by her father and grandmother who was steadily in an argue with Alice's mother, telling her that Alice was a hopleless kid who will end as a poor, homeless woman. For that Alice hated her grandmother and each time she told her that Alice had cried and was often comforted by Josie or her mother.

Blood still looked in interest at her while Alice again begun to feel nervous because he didn't looked away once and because of her sharpened instincts she hated it when people stare at her this intensely.

"Milady, would you tell me about what you have been talking with Bermuda?" He asked and Alice raised one eyebrow, surprised about the interest he suddenly had.

"He had warned me about Jaberwock." Alice said and looked into the book she was holding. "Although I think I bumped into him after I left the Art Gallery but I'm not sure if it was him."

Suddenly she noticed how Blood stiffened and his expression became stern as he looked at her.

"Milady. Please do me a favor and don't get involved in his doings. He's a very dangerous man." Blood said and reached over the table and grabbed her hand. Seeing him worried it made her once again feel weird inside and the tingling sensation in her chest appeared causing her muscles to stiff. She knew that feeling from the time she had been with her ex-boyfriend for the first few times, the feel of being in love.

_No! I have promised myself that I won't fall in love again._ She thought while she tried to calm down as Blood smiled at her. He then stood up and pulled her on her feet.

"Let's sit down under a tree. It's a beautiful weather today so it won't be a problem." He said and together with the books and tea they went under a tree. Alice didn't thought that it was a very good idea since she was already sleepy and the warmth of the sun and sitting comfortably will make her more tired.

But Blood insited to sit down under a tree and while they read some sites he begun to talk to her again.

"Milday, what is your favorite book?" He asked and Alice looked up from the book and fought back yawning.

"My favorite book?" She thought over it for a while but then she smiled. "It was one I have read in my world. It was about an artifical human which was created by a mad doctor and was put the whole town in terror.*"

"Sounds interesting." Blood said. "I think I have something similar in my book collection."

"You have quite a lot of books. Did you read all those?" Alice asked and Blood nodded.

"I did but only in my free time." He said and then he looked at Alice. Suddenly he raised his hand and Alice thought that he wanted to touch her cheek but instead he picked some leaves from her hair.

"You had some leaves in your hair, Milady." He said and smiled as Alice's cheeks turned red. Then she hid her face in the book and tried to dive into the world of the story but instead she noticed how her eyes got heavy and as her consciousness faded into deep sleep she felt an arm around her shoulders and pressing her towards something warm but hard. Alice was too sleepy to notice what it was and soon she fell asleep.

When she woke up again she was surprised that the memory of the concentration camp wasn't haunting her and as she opened her eyes she looked to the ceiling. First she thought that it was the ceiling of her room and wondered if Blood brought her to her room when she realized that there were the bookshelves with Blood's books and she sat up with surprise.

She really was in Blood's bed while the owner was sitting by his desk and signing some documents.

"Oh, awake again?" He asked and looked up to her with a smile while Alice slid down from the bed.

"I'm sorry. Did I caused trouble?" She asked and Blood shook his head.

"I enjoyed looking at your face while you were sleeping." He said with a slightly mischievous smile and Alice's cheeks flushed again.

"How sneaky." She said while she went towards him and tried to straighten her hair while Blood watched her in amusement.

"You should have put me in my own bed." Alice said but Blood only smiled.

"But then I wouldn't be able to see your sleeping face." Blood said and once again Alice's cheeks turned red.

"Stop teasing me." She said and pressed her hands on her cheeks while Blood only grinned at her.

"I hope you had a good sleep."

"Well, at least I hadn't a nightmare." She said and Blood nodded relieved.

"That's very good to hear." He said and didn't looked up while he was signing some of the documents and skim though them.

Then they both fell silent and Alice didn't wanted to bother him with his work so she left his office and decided to go and visit her sister to check how she was doing.

"Milady, where are you going?" Blood asked as she opened the door and Alice looked around to him.

"I'm going to visit the White Queen." Alice said and went out then. She quickly walked out of the Hatter Mansion to avoid meeting Elliot or the twins and then towards the train station.

While going there her thoughts drifted to the suddenly charmant Hatter who was acting like he want to be the one who is gaining her attention. For Alice it was like he had switched his personality with Elliot who was watching her like he was expecting that Alice will do something and then he would be able to kill her.

Feeling a little bit down she sighed and wished that everyone would turn normal because then she would have less mixed feelings she couldn't understand. It was making her nervous when she's not able to understand things, a trait left from several dangerous happenings not too long ago. Besides, it was unusual for her waking up without hearing shoots or explosions of bombs to which she already got used.

_I'm like a psycho. I never thought that I would have get used to it._ She thought angrily while scolding herself that the way she was living now was the best so she should stop thinking about the past five years but the thoughts returned through the most horrible experience by trying to free all these poor people alone. She even didn't knew why she did that, probably because she saw all these poor children being brought there with fear in their eyes. This action may had gave her the position of a lieutenant in the Army but right now it's not needed.

Alice shook her head while trying to scare the picture of these poor little crying children, screaming for their parents, out of her mind. Instead she focused on the unusual gentle smiles she received from Blood and breathe deeply as she kept his picture in her mind, her heart beating faster and feeling the warmth again, wondering when the Hatter had captured her heart and was angry for letting her guard down so he could do that.

Furrowing the brows in slight frustration she finally reached the town and made her way to the train station but unfortunately she felt again the burning gaze on her back although she tried to ignore it.

_So Elliot was in town after all._ She wondered but pretended not to notice him and walked on until she saw the knight of Hearts and smiled upon seeing him. It may still be Ace who had once tried to kill herbut she felt better around him, especially when he was not in the form of a child.

"Ace!" She shouted out to him and he looked around, smiling happily upon seeing her.

"Alice! There you are! I wondered when you will come to go on the adventure together you promised to come with." He said.

"Maybe an other time, Ace." She said. Ace then crossed his arms before his chest, looking angrily at her while pouting and sulking. Finding that expression adorable she smiled while patting his head.

"Come on, stop sulking and pouting." She said while stroking over his brown hair. The boy looked up to her.

"Fine! When not the adventure then you have to come with me right now!" He said, grabbing her hand. Ace then dashes off while Alice was impressed how fast he was but was happy that she could keep the same speed as he did although it was slow for her.

"Where are we going, Ace?" She asked but the young knight didn't responsed her and only pulled her forwards.

He went through some alleys and alond a very crowded street and then the Art Gallery appeared before them.

"Why didn't you went directly here?" She asked and Ace gave her a thumbs-up.

"I've saw some crazy hare following you. It was only for him to lose sight." He said and grinned.

"Oh, you mean Elliot?" She asked and Ace nodded. Then he grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her inside the building with a huge smile.

*Alice means Mary Shelley's book _Frankenstein._


	8. Worried?

**Chapter 7**

**-Worried?-**

"Welcome back, Alice." Jericho said once he spotted the younger woman coming in to the room and smiled as she greeted him back.

"It's nice to see you again, too." Alice said while Ace forwned as he looked at these two.

"An old man like you shouldn't try to hit on someone who's twice younger." He said, earning a hit on his head with Jericho's shovel.

"You noisy brat never will shut your mouth, huch?" The Dodo said, looking angrily down onto the boy while Ace only grinned like he didn't cared about anything.

"Could you two finally stop?" Julius was once again working just like always and it was like he hadn't changed. But he has, he was making breaks more often and wasn't and achorite or it least it didn't seemed like it.

Alice enjoyed the company of them but deep in her heart she wished that everything would turn back into that what it once was.

Jericho then told Julius to make one of his delicious coffees although the Clockmaker first refused to do so. Spending more time with them made Alice feel a lot better.

While she was around Blood she was always stiff and barely ever relaxed but while she was around the other role-holders she relaxed more, expect of Crysta since she tried to make everyone into her ice sculputres, even Alice.

"By the way, why did that hare following you?" Ace said while Jericho and Julius were out for business. Ace stayed with Alice and sat in front of her by the table. He looked puzzled at her with his big eyes.

"I'm currently staying at the Hatter Residence. They have got a spy there and nearly everyone thinks that I'm the spy." She said and sigh.

"Hmph, you don't look like one." He said. Not knowing if it was a compliment or not Alice only gave him a wry smile.

"Ehehe, thank you."

Ace only grinned and Alice stayed some time with the young knight and Ace said that the next time they will meet he will take her on the adventure. Alice said good-bye to Ace and then went on, to the train station and was again surprised by the time loop. A moment ago it was noon but now it was the middle of the night.

She sigh as she made her way when she suddenly noticed someone approaching her and knew immediately that it wasn't Elliot. Elliot's steps weren't this light and he wasn't walking fast like this.

She narrowed her toal-colored eyes as she went back in battle mode in which her expression became emotionless and her eyes cold. Alice slowed down so she could know what the faceless guy who was following her wanted. From the corner of her eyes she could see him reach out his hand with a cloth in his hand.

As he tried to put it on her mouth Alice grabbed his arm and looked around to him.

"Do you think something like that will be efficient against me?" She asked, glaring at him with cold eyes.

The faceless guy winced as her grip got stronger and let the cloth fall down on the ground.

"W... what?!"

"To who do you belong?" Alice asked.

"That's none of your business." The faceless guy said and again Alice tighten her grip and heard a snap while the guy made a painful face.

"Oh yeah? You tried to make me unconscious only to have me as a hostage? What do you want from the Hatter?" She asked and the guy hissed.

"That's..."

"Is the spy from your organization?" She asked and the faceless guy froze on the spot while Alice grinned, satisfied with the reaction that was telling her that the spy belonged to them. She then pulled the man into an alley to make the usual thing to inerrogate him. She pushed him against a wall and her right foot crashed on the wall next to his head, creating several cracks under her foot.

"Tell me, what do you want from the Hatter Family? Getting some important information?"

The guy seemed to be feared since he probably thought that Alice was harmless. But now he was convinced to the opposite.

He told her about the information of the Hatter's finances and that they tried to get them over to their organization so Blood would end without money.

Being satisfied by him telling her what the spy should search she then took her foot away. The faceless guy tried to run away but Alice grabbed his head.

"One more question; to which organization do you belong?"

"We belong to Jaberwock." He said and Alice winced while her eyes got bigger.

"I see." She said and her expression got cold again. "So I really shouldn't let you go."

Alice stiffened her muscles and then crashed his head in the wall, creating a crack and destroying his skull.

Then she shivered, terrified by her own actions but at least she knew what the spy was searching. And Blood was usually keeping his documents in his own room.

Alice looked at the faceless guy she had killed and wished she had a gun so she could have it done in a less terrifying way than destroying the skull.

She went out of the alley and then she decided to return to the Hatter Mansion instead to search for the spy.

While walking back to the Hatter Mansion she tried to get the blood off her hand and a part of her clothing, being angry that she hadn't watched out, after all it wasn't her military clothing anymore which she could make dirty as she wanted. She wondered why the Jaberwock wanted to take over Blood's finances, after all it mostly came from the tea factory.

She then passed the gate and wondered where Dee and Dum were. They usually were at this time here and guarding the gate. Alice furrowed her brows and then went to into the Mansion. She asked the first servant where Blood was.

"The boss went out with Mr. Elliot and the Bloody twins for some business." The male servant replied and Alice nodded. Then she made her way up to Blood's room, having the feeling that the spy would go over there while Blood is away.

Alice then noticed that the door to his room looked like it was forced open, after all Blood was locking the door after he get to know that there's a spy. Alice went more slowly and made her steps lighter so the spy wouldn't hear her.

Still she wondered why no one was in the hall but probably they had something else to do. Alice opened the door and saw a girl in the usual servant clothing bending over Blood's desk, holding some documents in her hands. It was a good thing that she had her back turned to her so Alice walked some steps towards the girl, glaring at her.

"Having fun?"

The girl looked around, looking shocked at her.

"How...?!" But before she said anything more she pointed a gun at Alice and shoot. Alice put only her head aside and the bullet grazed her cheek, letting a cut behind and then crashed into the window, destroying it. Alice quickly grabbed the wrist of the girl and held her up so the gun was pointing to the ceiling.

The girl clinged to the documents, refusing to let them go.

"How did you knew that I..."

"Are you stupid? Blood is locking his door and it was forced open." Alice said, glaring coldly at her. "And now let go of these documents."

The girl refused to let go of the documents and tried to rip away from Alice's grip but instead the Liddell woman tightenend her grip around the girl's wrist.

While she tried to get away from Alice suddenly Elliot appeared in the doorframe, probably as he had heard a shoot and saw Alice standing there with the girl who was holding a gun and the documents.

"Elliot!" Alice said as the March hare looked surprised but then he pointed his gun at the spy.

"Are you that spy?" He asked and the girl bit down on her lower lip.

"She is, I saw her looking through the documents." Alice said as then several servants appeared, arresting the girl and taking the gun and documents away.

As Elliot held the documents in his hands he looked up to Alice.

"I'm sorry for thinking of you as a spy." He said, looking apologically at her.

"It's all right already. I'm happy that I got her while she was looking through the documents." She said and smiled. Elliot then looked at her cheek and wanted to say something but then Blood entered the room.

"So the spy had been finally caught." He said, looking relieved. But then he looked at Alice's cheek and the destroyed window and furrowed his brows.

"Elliot, take care of the spy." Blood said as he passed him. The March hare only nodded and then went out while Blood stared at Alice. He raised his hand and stroke over her cheek, wiping the blood away which was dripping from the injury on her cheek.

"You have gotten injured." He said and Alice could see for a moment sadness in his eyes as he then suddenly lean forward and his tongue licked over the injury, causing Alice's face to flush red as she backed away and pressed her hand on her cheek.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted.

"It would be a shame to let behind a scar on your cute face." He said and took his hand away. "Besides, it was for desinfect it."

Alice only narrowed her eyes, she understood that he only did it because he wanted to not to desinfect it. But then he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, pushing her down on his office chair.

Alice wanted to know what he wanted to do but then he took out a first-aid kit and she was surprised that he wanted to treat her injury. Blood put some salve on it and Alice winced as she felt it stinging. Blood then placed a band-aid over the injury and lean forward and kissed it, making Alice blush again and she put her hand on it.

"Blood!"

"Never do that again." He said and bent forward only to look deep in her eyes. "I forbid you to put yourself into such a dangerous situation."

He then put his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. As Alice laid her head on his chest she could feel the ticking of his clock heart and noticed how it calmed her down. But moreover she was surprised about his behavior.

"Blood, are you worried about me?" She asked and then the Hatter let go of her, hitting her lightly on the head.

"Stop saying such things." He said and then looked around at the scattered documents.

"So she was really inerested in my finances. I wonder from which organization she was."

"I overheard her, she was talking something about Jaberwock." She said and Blood cupped his chin with his fingers.

"Jaberwock, huch? I wonder what he want with my finances." He said but then he looked at Alice. "Besides, Milady, you look really tired. If you want then go to sleep."

Alice only nodded and let Blood behind with his business. She returned to her room only to find a meal on her table and the Bloody twins sitting there, too.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked surprised.

"We heard that you've caught the spy and wanted to celebrate with you." Dee said and Dum raised a bottle with alcohol. Both twins grinned at Alice.

"Shouldn't you work?" Alice said but the twins shook their heads.

"We have already finishing time." Dum said.

"Come on, Sis." Dee said and smiled. Alice who felt happy that they called her _Sis_ again only sighed and then went to the two as both smiled relieved at her that she joined them.


	9. A jealous Blood

**Chapter 8**

**-A jealous Blood-**

As she woke up Alice found Dee and Dum laying next to her and again wondered why both didn't wanted to go to their own room. Elliot - who had later joined them - tried to drag them away but refused to go and clinged to Alice so there was no other option than let them stay.

But now they were still clinging to her although Alice tried to get away. Somehow she slid down and escaped their arms before standing up. She looked at the table from the last... night. Right now it still was night although the time loop had changed again. Alice took on her Roman sandals and while looking at them she decided that it was time to get new clothes. Since she came here she was running around in the same clothing. It wasn't that bad, after all the others did the same, but she had got the blood of the faceless guy on her clothing and was happy that no one noticed it.

Letting the twins sleep in her bed she went out of the room. Because it was night there weren't many servants of Blood around, the most were cleaning so Alice didn't cared about them seeing her going out.

Alice didn't hurried this out since she knew that she wouldn't be in danger when Elliot or the twins would see her.

While she was in town she met her sister who looked in surprise at her but then she smirked.

"Long time no see." Josie said as Alice grinned when she came closer.

"Yes, three time loops occurred since the last time we saw each other." Alice said and Josie nodded. She titled her head and looked at her sister.

"You know, all these people here are talking about one of Jaberwock's most skilled men being found dead, or better said his clock." Josie said. Alice remembered the faceless guy who had tried to capture her yesterday and wondered if it really was one of Jaberwock's most killed men, after all he didn't showed it. Seeing Alice's expression Josie smirked again.

"You have done that?"

"He tried to abduct me, I only have defensed myself." Alice replied and Josie shook her head.

"Still, try not to attract attention since the Jaberwock is here. He's a dangerous man, more than both Jokers." She said and sigh but then she looked at he younger sister. "Besides, what are you doing here?"

"I need new clothes. This has some blood on it." Alice said, pointing at the blood on her skirt and top.

"Then watch out. This is not the military clothing which you could get dirty and blood-splattered how much you wanted." Josie said and grabbed Alice's wrist. "Come, I'll be nice and buy you some clothing."

With this she pulled Alice into a clothing store with high quality clothing. Alice looked through the clothes while Josie only talked with the saleswoman. As Alice could hear Josie asked her if she knew something about Jaberwock. It was a trait she had got used to when possible danger was, to inform herself. Alice found a cute cream-colored dress with a dark red ribbon underneath the chest. It was as long as her current skirt and was sleeveless. Alice found it good but she didn't wanted to run around like that and with the dress in her arm she found a black bolero and then went to the shoes. She took a pair of black boots with dark laces.

"Found anything?" Josie appeared behind Alice and looked at the clothes.

"Yeah." Alice said and her sister pushed her to the changing cubicle while telling her to take something to sleep, too since she shouldn't sleep in the clothes she was wearing. So Alice changed her clothes and took a dress for sleeping and put it on under the dress.

"Better?" Josie said as they were outside again and Alice nodded.

"But what should I do with these?" She held her old clothes in her arms and Josie took them. Mumbling some words they suddenly begun to burn and disappeared into ash. Alice narrowed her eyes as she saw that, feeling jealous over her being able to use magic while Alice wasn't able to use it.

"Stop glaring at me like that." Josie said and patted Alice's head, something she did when they were younger. Josie had always did it when Alice had pouted or sulked or had been angry and it made Alice feel nostalgic, being happy that she was with her sister here.

Then suddenly the two bumped into Jericho who seemed to be surprised to see both, too.

He invited both for a drink and they accepted it.

It was the first time she heard anyone calling Josie _the assassin's woman_ and sniggered, causing her elder sister to rub her fists in Alice's temples in embarrassment.

Then the Dodo informed them about Jaberwock's organization and laughed about one of his most skilled men of the organization having been killed although no one knew who did it, except of Josie and Alice of course. Then they talked some about that what had happened in the last few days and about Jabrwock's realm. Jericho seemed to knew quite a few of things and Alice noticed him being tired and told him to sleep. Jericho insisted on watching out if he wasn't vanishing and waking him up if he would.

"Why was he saying that?" Alice asked as he finally went to sleep.

"He's called _The man already dead._ That's why he probably thinks that he will disappear someday." Josie replied, drinking the coffee. These two stayed until Jericho woke up and thanked them for watching out for him as both begun to leave.

Josie then insisted Alice to visit Nightmare and Boris since they wanted to see her and Alice then went with her.

Nightmare and Boris seemed both to be happy to see Alice once again and Gray introduced himself to Alice.

He then made hot cocoa for all and Josie told her that Gray wasn't good in cooking at all but his coffee and hot cocoa was really good.

Alice spent then some time with her sister, Gray, Nightmare and Boris. Nightmare invited Alice for a drive with his train to see if it was better than in the other world. But Alice refused because of the time loop changed the night to forenoon.

She tried not to attract attention just like Josie said as she returned. By the gate she met Dee and Dum who pouted while looking at her.

"Sis, where have you gone?" Dum asked and Alice gave them a wry smile.

"Sorry. I've visited the White Queen." She said while both twins put their arms around hers.

"You have to go with us then." Dee said and both smiled but were interrupted by Elliot.

"You won't go anywhere." He said. "You two have to work."

"You're not our boss, you stupid hare!"

"What?!"

Elliot grabbed his gun but Alice put her hand on his.

"Don't!" She said. "You two have to work, right? You should better not leave it aside."

All three looked at her and sigh.

"All right." Elliot said and went off then, letting his ears hanging. Even the twins went back to work but sulked because of Alice won't spend time with them. She promised to do something with them once they have finishing time and then went off.

Alice went to Blood's room and found him there by his desk. As she enter the room he looked up and a little smile appeared on his lips.

"Good to see you, Milady. I started to get bored." He said and Alice only made a grimace while she went to one of the bookshelves, taking out the book she was reading some time loops ago. She still didn't liked it that Blood thought of her as a toy when he was bored and with a slightly angry face she sat down on the couch and opened the book.

Blood instead watched her and after some time of silence he begun to speak.

"So, Milady, where have you been the last time loop?" Blood asked looking with curiosity over the sheets of paper in his hand to her. Alice looked confused up from the book she was currently reading.

"The last time loop? I went to the White Queen and we bumped into Jericho and went then to the train station..." She said but shut her mouth when she saw him glaring at her.

"You have been the whole time loop with them?" He growled and Alice quickly shook her head.

"Well, mostly with my sister." She said but Blood's expression grew darker.

"Alice, please come here." He said, putting down the documents and his pen. Blood lean back and crossed his arms before his chest, looking angrily at her. Having a bad feeling about this Alice closed the book and put it aside as she stood up and slowly made her way to the Hatter. Once she was close enough he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Alice expected to land in his arms but instead she landed with her back on the desk while the documents flew aside to the ground. Blood lean then over her, pinning her wrists with one hand above her head while glaring down on her with a jealous look in his blue eyes which sparkled with anger.

"Seems like I have to teach you to whom you belong." He hissed and before Alice could do anything to escape his arms he pressed his lips onto hers, causing her to hold her breath. When he noticed that she was pressing her lips together Blood paused the kiss only to lick over her lips but Alice still refused to open her mouth although she didn't knew why she was doing that. Probably his sudden behaviour was making her feel uneasy. Furrowing his brows Blood let go of her wrists only to grope her breast, letting her slip a sqeak of surprise. Using the chance the Hatter slipped his tongue in causing Alice to moan in surprise. While her tongue was teased by his she felt a shiver running down her spine as he pulled her arms around her and pressed her to his chest. Feeling slowly getting dizzy by his neverending kiss she grabbed onto his collar, having the feeling to lose consciousness soon. Being trapped between the hard wooden desk and the infamous Mad Hatter Alice tried to make the best out of it while her head was spinning and her face was flushed in a deep crimson color. Slowly Blood pulled away with a satisfied grin while his ears had turned red for a bit and he stroked through his raven-black hair.

"I like your heartbeat, Alice." He said and then bend towards her again and pressed his lips on her neck, sucking the skin.

Alice was too speechless to say anything but she knew what he was doing and tried to get him off but Blood was too stubborn and caught her hands with his. So she focused on his heartbeat instead and noticed surprised how his ticking heartbeat was calming her down.

"So Alice, to who do you belong?" Then Blood asked, his lips pressed on her neck. His hot breath was tickling her and she thought over teasing him and saying that she belonged only to herself but she was afraid that he would go further than only kissing her and groping her breast to open her mouth.

"I... I only belong to the infamous Mad Hatter." She said as he raised his head to look at her. "To you, Blood Dupre."

Not knowing why she answered instead of slipping out of his arms her face turned deep red as he grinned satisfied.

"That was the correct answer." He said as he lowered his head and pressed his lips onto hers, this time Alice opened her mouth and let him in while responding his hot kisses. She never thought she would fall in love again but Blood proved the opposite although she didn't knew why she actually fell in love with the Hatter.

"Don't even dare to let others hit on you or touch you like I do. You only belong to me and no one else, understood?"

Alice's eyes grew bigger as she heard that and she chuckled.

"Blood." She muttered as his lips were close to hers. "Are you jealous of me spending time with the other role-holders?"

Blood winced as she said that and stopped, only to look perplexed at her.

"Maybe I am." He said and let go of her hands as he finally pulled away totallyand sat down back on his office chair.

"But will tell you something, princess; if you'll let others touch like I do I will go further than kissing. So know your place." He smiled mischievous as Alice face flushed in a deep crimson when she went down from the desk. Trying to ignore these mixed feelings she picked up the scattered documents on the ground, trying to escape the awkward moment as she heard Blood chuckling in amusement. Alice pressed the back of her hand on her lips, still feeling Blood's on them.

She gave him back the documents and turned around, trying not to think over what had happened.

She was sure that now her heart was bumping loud in her chest, causing her to realize that the Hatter was twirling her around his little finger. But to think that he could get jealous made her want to laugh although she knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

Instead she looked at him and Blood looked up to her, grinning.

"Do you except more, princess?"

_First Milady and now princess?_ Alice thought surprised but she shook her head.

"N... no, thanks." She said embarrassed and tried to leave the room as Blood grabbed her hand and prevent her from leaving.

"What is it, Blood?" She asked and looked around nervously. But he only looked with interest at her.

"Princess, let's go out."

"But you have to do work. Shouldn't you first do work and then enjoy yourself?" Alice asked.

"How commendable." Blood replied and stood up, not letting her hand go. "But I prefer to do it the other way round. Like this it's funnier."

Alice opened her mouth to say that the way he's doing it is false but he silenced her with another, brief kiss, but good enough to starle her for a moment.

"Listen, princess; I'm a bad man and want you to stay forever with me, even when you're hurt or sick. You won't get away from me." He said and Alice felt her cheeks grew hotter at his sudden possessiveness. He then slowly bent forward and his lips once again met hers, his arms embracing her.

_Again I'm under his spell..._ Alice thought as she kissed him back, enjoying the feelings of his lips on hers. She would have never believed to end with him like that and wondered how it will be if he remembers her again. Alice scared the thought away as she pulled her arms around his neck. But suddenly his hands slid down and he grabbed the hem of her dress. Realizing what the Mad Hatter was up to Alice quickly pulled away.

"H... hey! What are you doing?!" She shouted embarrassed, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen from the kiss.

"What? I thought we'll go a step further." Blood said and Alice shook her head.

"I prefer to go out with you then." She said, her embarrassed face causing Blood to smile. He then gripped her wrist.

"It's decided then." He said, putting on his hat and walking out, dragging Alice behind himself.


	10. Acquaintance

**Chapter 9**

**-Acquaintance-**

_He's really..._ Alice thought, glaring at the Hatter in front of her. He had brought her to a cafe where only tea was served as a drink. Looking down at her own tea Alice had already the thought that his tea fetish will never stop and didn't understood what he liked about it. For her tea was tea, only the aroma and taste was changing.

"Is something on your mind, princess?" Blood asked, looking up from his cup of tea.

"You didn't noticed it?" Alice asked. "Everyone is looking."

"They only don't see me everyday with a woman." Blood said and looked at her while her cheeks redden. She hid her embarrassed face in the menu card while Blood chuckled.

"So you have been with women around already?" She asked and looked angrily at him. Alice got jealous over the thought of him dating another woman in the past, even when it was in the past. She was feeling sick by thinking over something like it.

"Hehe, are you jealous, princess?"

"Of course." Alice said and Blood chuckled. He then reached over the table and touched her cheek.

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you." He said and Alice again blushed, hiding her face in the menu card once again.

"Stop saying such things in public." She muttered and glanced over the menu card.

"You have brought that up, princess." He said.

"But still...!" Alice said and furrowed her brows while she looked up again, trying to let the redness in her face disappear. He did really reminding her of the Blood she knows, the Blood of Wonderland. This was still the same person but since he doesn't remember he was acting other towards her.

"What are you thinking about, princess?" Blood asked as he saw how Alice was sunken deep in thoughts.

"Well..." She thought over telling him about the fact that they once had met. She struggled if she should tell him but she decided that she won't do so. Maybe he will remember somewhen by himself. "I was only spacing out, sorry."

"That's unusual for you, princess." He said and Alice bit on her bottom lip.

"I was only thinking about five years ago." She muttered.

"Five years ago?"

Then Alice told him that she was abducted by Peter White and brought to Wonderland. She told him that she met him and the others there. Alice told him that she had to return with her sister to her old world and stayed there for five years. Blood listened to her story and nodded as she then came to an end.

"I see. It's a pity that I can't remember you, princess." He said and grabbed her hand over the table. Alice didn't thought of it as a pity, after all they had a slightly bad relationship.

"But whatever had happened back then between us, nothing will change my feelings." He said with an unusual gentle smile that made her heart beat faster.

_How can he say something like this so easily?_ Alice thought and tried to concentrate on her tea and shoo Blood out of her mind. She then suddenly heard several fast steps outside, someone was saying that the Hatter was alone in town, without Elliot or the Bloody twins. Being offended that they don't think of her as a fighter Alice tried not to pout but she should have thought that this is normal. No one thought of her as a fighter back then, too. Although back then she hadn't been one.

Alice noticed Blood watching her as she drunk her tea, wondering what the raven-haired man thought.

"Princess, how about going to a place you like?" He suddenly asked and Alice looked astonished at him.

"A place I like..." She thought over where she would want to go but didn't found a place she liked. After all she only had been in the usual places the role-holders are staying and the town.

"I don't know." Alice said and Blood smiled as he looked at her.

"If you want then I'll buy you a dress."

"Oh, that would be lovely." She said but suddenly a mischievous smile appeared on his lips.

"Of course I'll only buy it to take it off you."

"Then no, thanks. I'll prefer a book." Alice quickly said, getting embarrassed again.

Blood furrowed his brows and he looked quite unpleased by her answer. But then he stood up and grabbed Alice's hand as he pulled her back to her feet.

"All right then. I'll buy you anything you want, princess."

"You don't have to do this." Alice said. She hated it when someone was spending money on her. Blood didn't listened to her and only tugged on her hand, telling her to go on. While Blood was pulling her forwards she could hear steps from all sides and stopped.

"What is it, princess?" Blood said and looked around.

"I hear someone coming." Alice said and as she told him that suddenly faceless men appeared. Blood looked around to them and then back to Alice.

"Thanks for the warning, Alice." He said, sounding serious. Then he pushed her behind himself and Alice stood back to back with him, glancing at the faceless men in front of her.

"I will make a way through them and you can escape then." Blood said but Alice shook her head.

"I can help myself, Blood. So don't worry about me, only do what you always do." She said.

"Blood Dupre! Surrender and give your documents to us!" One of the faceless men said but Blood only laughed.

"You wish!" He said and raised his cane, changing it into his machine gun. Alice didn't had any weapons with her but she could use hand-to-hand combat so it wouldn't be difficult for her.

As Blood begun to shoot the faceless men came towards her and she made only a few quick steps and appeared behind them, startling them. With a big grin Alice's hand shoot up and crashed in the chin of the guy, hauiling him away against the faceless guy behind him. She tried not to let blood splatter so her new clothes won't be dirty but then Blood shoot them also and the faceless men collapsed on the ground.

"Good job, princess." Blood said and patted her head. He had some blood on his cheek and Alice raised her hand automatically to wipe it away. A hint of red went across his face and he looked away. Alice giggled as she noticed him being embarrassed but then Blood grabbed her hand and pulled her on, ignoring the corpses on the ground.

When the next time loop occurred Alice and Blood finally returned to the Hatter Mansion and Blood went to his worke immediately, telling her that he has to take care about that what had happened. Alice then went to her own room with her new book and the dress Blood insisted to buy her. She put the book on the table and the dress over the back rest of the chair and then sat down on her bed, taking out her boots and falling down on her back.

"I hadn't slept for three time loops by now..." She muttered as she noticed herself getting tired. But she shook her head and stood up again, grabbing her towel and then walking to to the bath. Alice took off her clothes in the changing room and then wrapping herself in the towel before going to the bath and get in the large bath tub. She knew she shouldn't stay long in warm water when she was tired so she quickly washed herself before changing into the night dress and returning with the towel and her clothes to her room, all this while thinking over what happened in the last time loops.

She said she belongs to Blood but does that mean that she was his girlfriend? She wasn't sure and Blood didn't said anything about this.

With a sigh she fell down onto her bed, closing her eyes.

"What should I do..." She muttered as she slowly fall fast asleep.

Instead of letting her sleep she saw the Dream World and wondered what was going on, after all Nightmare was a child and don't seemed to be able to do it.

"Nightmare?" Alice asked, looking around.

"Not quite." A voice echoed and Alice looked around to the voice. It was a familiar one but Alice couldn't remember when she heard that voice.

As she turned around there was a man in front of her, with red eyes and blueish black hair.

"Who are you?" Alice asked but the man only snort.

"I am the one your... _friends_ warned you about, pretty little Alice. " He said and the way he was speaking sounded like he knew her. But Alice couldn't remember when she saw him. But with the hint he had gave her she knew who he was.

"Jaberwock." She hissed and he grinned.

"Exactly." He said and went closer to Alice, looking relaxed. "You try to let the Mad Hatter remember, right? By telling him about you two meeting before the war had occurred."

"What?"

"I can let them remember if you want."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, looking sternly at the Jaberwock.

"What do you think?" He questioned, grinned slightly sadistic at her. "I've took the memories of the Foreigner's from the head of the role-holders. Only Nightmare isn't affecting to my magic. I hoped it all would turn other way but like it seems they got more attached to you, maybe because of this matured body of yours."

He put one finger under her chin and raised her head, only to meet her angered gaze.

"What are you up to?"

"What kind of fun would it be to tell you about my plans? Usually it's Nightmare who plays around with the other role-holders but since they moved here I took over that job. I only don't do the game for you sake." Jaberwock said, grinning. Alice wanted to answer him but a voice interrupted them.

"How dare you to come into my realm!"

It was a voice Alice knew good and she looked around, finding the older version of Nightmare, the one she knew.

"Oh, the Lord of Dreams appeared." Jaberwock said, looking challenging at Nightmare. "What a surprise."

But Nightmare instead lifted his arm, pointing at him and in the neck moment Jaberwock winced, leaning forward and coughing up blood.

"Leave right now or I won't be nice anymore." Nightmare said, causing Jaberwock to grin.

"This is getting more and more interesting." He said and then looked to Alice. "Remember one, you screwed girl; if you will be able to hurt me I'll return the memories as a reward."

Then he disappeared while laughing, leaving Alice and Nightmare in the Dream realm alone.

"Are you all right?" Nightmare asked and flew then over to her. She nodded.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything." She replied, smiling grateful at him. "Thanks, Nightmare."

She only recieved a smile from him before he let her wake up.

Alice opened her eyes, only to find herself wrapped in someone's arms.

"In moments like this, you would call another man's name... Not to mention it was the name of that _worm_." It was Blood's voice and Alice looked surprised around.

"Blood?! What are you doing in my room?!"

"In my defense, I have already told you I was coming over tonight." He replied and Alice remembered him telling that he will but she was probably too sleepy to hear.

"You did?" She then paused. "Anyway, it still doesn't justify what you're doing!"

Blood then raised his hand and carressed her cheek, looking with slight jealousy at her.

"I haven't done anything. At least not yet." He said and then lean forward, pressing his lips to hers. He talked on while pressing his lips to hers. "What were you doing with Nightmare while I wasn't around?"

Seeing him getting extremely jealous Alice told him about meeting the Jaberwock there and that Nightmare only kicked him out of the Dream Realm.

Suddenly the jealousy in his eyes disappeared and he got serious.

"Looks like you do not yet know where your home is. I guess there is the noeed to educate you to understand that here's your home." He said, pressing his lips once again onto hers.

"I don't need to be educated! Not to say not in your arms at least!" Alice said but was interrupted by him as he kissed her on, pulling his arms around her and sliding his tongue in her mouth. Being taken aback Alice immediately responsed his kiss as his grip around her got a lot more stronger and then he pulled away, stroking over her hair.

"What do you mean about educating me? I know where my home is." She said while being pressed to his chest.

"I can't tell you right now, but he's a very dangerous man. Try to stay out of his way." He said and Alice furrowed her brows. He did tell her that if she'll hurt him he'll return the memories.

_But why did he took their memories away in the first place?_ She thought but then Blood's lips descended on hers once again, silenting her own mind.

"Don't think about him now. Think only about me." Blood said and grabbed the strap of the night dress, pulling it down.

Getting a totally flushed face while nodding and let him take her, trying to ignore the thoughts about the Jaberwock.


	11. Jaberwock's promise

**Chapter ****10**

**-Jaberwock's promise-**

"Alice..." A voice she knew good called out for her while she was sleeping. It was the voice of a little boy but it was familiar. She tried to look there where the voice was but everything around her was deep black.

"Alice. Where are you." The boy said. "Stop hiding from me and come out!"

Alice tried to respond him and tell him she's not hiding but instead she woke up and stared out of the window, directly into the sun. She narrowed her eyes and then turned around, only to find Blood next to her.

Remembering what happened last night her face flushed again and she bite down on her bottom lip in embarrassment. She reached out her hand to him but stopped when he turned around.

With a deep sigh she stood up and then grabbed her clothes and changed into them. As she then finally took on her boots and looked around to Blood once again who was sleeping peacefully. Before she would decide to stay she stood up and went out. Her head was spinning as she walked out of the Mansion to get some fresh air.

"What was this dream...?" She muttered as she walked out of the gate, not finding the Bloody twins. It was probably too early in the morning for them to guard the gate and the Mansion.

Alice went towards the forest to take a little walk to clear her head. Although it was a normal dream her head was spinning like she had remembered something she already had forgot. Shaking her head she stretched while feeling a slight pain in her abdomen but ignored it, again trying not to remember what happened last night.

While walking Alice felt being watched.

The next thing she heard was a loud screech and Alice froze on the spot. She turned around in shock but instead of founding the one to who that loud screech belonged she saw dark clouds approaching, just like it was about to rain. Feeling insecure Alice headed off, away from the forest that became creepier and ended up being close to the Castle of Diamonds.

She heard the faceless servants of Crysta talking and overheard them.

"Was it him?"

"Yes, it was."

"He looks as terrible as he is told to be."

Alice wondered about whom they were talking about as she went into the castle, having a bad feeling.

And just as she thought she heard the voice from Jaberwock in the throne room.

"How pitiful. A disowned bunny and a queen who wants to be a child." He said and Alice glanced over the corner, seeing Jaberwock stand with one foot on Sidney while pointing with a Shotgun at Crysta who was knewling in her child form not too far awy from him. Some of the soldiers laid dead in the whole room, changing to clocks.

"To add you all are weak compared to me. Even these two foreigners have got more skill. Although both had five years time to get this much experience." Jaberwock said and his gun made a clicking sound as he prepared to shoot.

"Don't even try to touch her Majesty." Sidney hissed underneath Jaberwock's foot but then he gasped as the man kicked him before placing his foot on him again.

"You don't have the right to say anything, you're just a mere animal." Jaberwock said with a cold voice. Then he pointed once again at Crysta.

"Now, give it over or I'll kill you and get it by myself."

"I will be replaced if you do so." Crysta replied but her voice was shaking.

With her sharpened instincts Alice could feel her being scared and felt bad for doing nothing but somehow she didn't knew what to do.

"So?"

Then the Jaberwock shot and Alice body moved automatically. She pounced at her high speed forward, around the Jaberwock and between him and Crysta. A pain occurred in her left abdomen and she took a deep breath as she remembered that she had already had more painful injuries in the past. Actually the pain of the shoot felt for her like someone stung her with a hot needle. Alice put her left hand on it to prevent herself from dying of loss of blood. After all she learned that such a wound can be fatal when not stopping the blood from flowing.

Somehow Alice then reacted back to the Jaberwock hurting her, an trait she got used to. Alice raised her right leg and with a speed usual people have problems to see she kicked him in his face, hauling him away from Sidney.

Jaberwock turned around in midair and landed safety on his own feet.

"Not bad." He said, spitting out blood while holding his jaw. The wayhe looked like Alice broke his jaw. "You managed to hurt me."

Alice stopped glaring coldly at him as she realized what he was saying.

"You mean it serious?" She asked and Jaberwock tried to grin although it looked weird.

"Of course. I'm a man who holds his promises." He replied and looked at Crysta behind Alice. "I'll come back for it. So don't think you're safe because she saved you."

Then he disappeared from one second to another, letting the two role-holders and the foreigner behind. Alice looked around to Crysta who lean over Sidney, looking worried.

"Are you all right?" She asked but instead Crysta went over to her and grabbed the hand she was holding on her injury.

"We should better call a doctor! You're hurt."

"It's not that bad." Alice said but Crysta didn't looked confident. Instead suddenly the servants appeared, looking who had been shot.

"Call a doctor!" Crysta shouted as some of her servants went towards her. Immediately some of them went away again, to call a doctor. Alice looked down on her left abdomen and noticed blood flowing down her leg. Her hand was already full with her own blood and Alice sighed.

Crysta looked up to her, grabbing Alice's bloody hand.

"You've saved me. Thank you." She said but Alice only smiled while she heard loud steps and the doctor appeared.

He treated first Sidney since Alice insisted him to be treated first but after the doctor checked and treated her wound he was looking at the bandage around her right lower arm.

"May I take a look?" He asked and Alice nodded hestitantly. She hadn't looked at the wound for several weeks by now and wondered how it looked. He pulled the bandage away and Alice noticed that it had grew together and it looked somehow gross.

"It was a quite deep wound, right?" The doctor said, pressing the wound together. Alice winced as she felt it and bite down on her bottom lip.

"Yes it was. It was a knife with acid." Alice said and the doctor put some salve on it before bandaged it around her right lower arm.

"This should help." The doctor said and then looked at Crysta "Are you all right, Your Majesty?"

Slowly Crysta nodded. She was sitting next to an unconscious Sidney and was still trembling.

"Crysta..." Alice went over to her and the Queen of Diamonds nuzzled to her, trembling more than before.

"I was so scared. I know I would have been replaced, but still... And he nearly killed Sidney...!"

Alice felt bad for her and sighed as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"What did he wanted from you?" Alice asked and Crysta let go of her, looking up to Alice's toal-colored eyes.

"He wanted the crone of the Country of Diamonds, just like always. When I refuse to give it he threaten to kill me although my role would be replaced if he do." Crysta said. "This guy doesn't keep his role, he wants everyone to obey him."

Alice listened to it, feeling a weird emotion in her chest.

"I see." She said and looked around when she heard a pair of steps she knew very good. Her sister appeared in the door, looking quite worried. As she saw that everything was all right she sighed and looked less stiff.

"You idiot." She said to Alice and gave her a knock on the head.

"Ow! What was this for?!" Alice said and put her hands on the spot Josie hit her.

"For worrying me, you moron! I saw you going towards the castle and then I heard a shoot. I already thought someone had killed you." Josie said and crossed her arms before her chest. Alice only frowned while rubbing her head and Josie looked at the blood-stained dress.

"You had this dress only for two time loops and you already stained it." She said and Alice smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. But I had to do it!" Alice said.

"No, you didn't had to do it. You could avoid or dodge it!"

"How? I don't carry around the protection or the bulleproof vest." Alice said as they then left the castle.

"Right, right. I've forgotten that you can't summon it." She said and grabbed Alice' arm. She pulled her towards the train station. Alice remembered Jaberwock's promise to return the memories of the role-holders they already knew and stopped.

"Wait, I have to tell you something!" She said and Josie also stopped, looking confused at her.

"What is it?" She asked and listened to the story Alice told her about the Jaberwock's promise.

"Return the memories? What does he wanted with their memories?" Josie wondered and titled her head while cupping her chin with her hand.

"I have no idea." Alice replied when Josie suddenly smirked.

"Then let's find it out. Maybe they really can remember again." She said. "It's interesting to find it out!"

With this Josie pulled her forward, seeming like a little girl who was looking forward to something. Seeing a brand new side of her sister Alice smiled as she followed her.


	12. Full with memories

**Chapter 11**

**-Full with memories-**

"Alice...!" She barely entered the train station when suddenly Boris jumped towards her, his ears and tail down. When he was looking like that at her she couldn't other than find him cute, just like her cat Dinah.

"Huch, Boris?!" She shouted as he buried his face in her stomach. It hurt Alice and the blood oozed through the bandages when he squeezed himself to her. Alice tried to get him off while Josie only smirked as she saw it before walking off, probably to search Gray.

"Boris, let go of me!" Alice said but the Cheshire Cat refused. Alice sigh and then got an idea how to get him off her.

"Boris – it hurts!"

Then the Cheshire Cat realized that he was hurting her and let go of her, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry. And sorry for not remembering you. Although you look quite... other." He looked away while his cheeks flushed and Alice grinned as she saw it, looking forwards to the reactions of the others.

"It's all right, Boris. After all it had been five years." She said and looked through the hole in her dress at her bandage. It was only a little bit soaked with blood so it wasn't that bad.

"Wow! Where did you get so much blood on you!?" Boris shouted, shocked but Alice waved it off.

"It's my own, but the injury is already treated so it's not that bad." She said but Boris still looked shocked. Probably because she had lost so much blood. After all, she had still some nearly invisible red stains from her blood.

Boris then grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

"Come, you should better change." He said and pulled Alice forwards. She had a weird feeling with this as he pulled her out of the train station.

"You don't have to do this, Boris." She said as they went in a clothing store, the same she was the last time with Josie. Alice – feeling bad by him buying her clothes – took the same dress, only in wine red with a black ribbon and changed into it. On this blood would be less visible at least.

_I should have chosen this at first._ She thought while she stepped outwith Boris again, looking more satisfied. She was used to wear blood-stained clothes but now it somehow bothered her.

"Sis!" She then heard, immediately recognizing the voices who called her. Alice looked around and saw the Bloody Twins running towards them, falling her her arms.

"It's really you, sis!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey! Stop harassing her, you two!" Elliot's voice echoed from behind them. He grabbed the Tweedles on their necks and pulled them away from Alice.

"Stop that, you stupid hare!" Dee shouted.

"Go and eat your carrots!"

"I'm not a hare! And I only like things with carrots as ingredients, not only carrots!" Elliot said, frowning. Then he looked at Alice and turned his gaze, just like Boris before.

"Oh, uh, hey, Alice." He said.

"It's nice to know you can remember me again." Alice replied and smiled.

"Besides, sis, were you on a date with Boris?" Dee asked and Alice winced while Boris put his arm around Alice's shoulders.

"You got it you two. It's nothing for children so piss off." He said.

"What are you...!" Dum said, gripping their axes tight.

"She doesn't belong to you, Cheshire Cat." Elliot said, pointing his gun at Boris's forehead. "So it would be better of you to piss off."

Alice, being captured in Boris's embrace tried to make them stop although her pleas turn a deaf ear. Before Boris could shoot Alice pushed him away and avoided the axes of the Tweedles.

"Stop it already, you four!" She said. "It's stupid to argue about something like that. I needed something so Boris only accompanied me."

The four finally calmed down and put away their weapons.

"All right, sis. You should better come with us."

"After all you're staying at the Hatter Mansion."

They grabbed Alice's wrists and pulled her towards them.

"Hey, Alice. You don't have to stay there." Boris shouted as the twins pulled Alice on and she looked around only to shook her head.

Although she hadn't really decided to stay there, her decision was moreover made by Blood, she wanted to stay there nonetheless but the most thing she feared now was to meet Blood again after he does remember.

The twins and Elliot didn't intended to return home instead they took Alice to several places in town and ended in a cafe. While Elliot was nibbling on his carrot cake the twins ate their pancakes, only Alice drank a cold drink since she wasn't hungry. Alice was secretly happy that they took her to a cafe so she would have some time until she will meet Blood. Besides she still has to think over what she should say to him. She mostly wondered what would happen when she will try to talk to him. Blood was so unpredictable so she never knew what he was about to do or say next. He can be angry for fooling around with him, he could act like he was without the memories, he also can tease her for having now a more mature body or totally ignoring her.

Alice tried to shoo these thoughts out off her head and instead concentrated on the twins and Elliot arguing about the fact that Elliot can't eat at any of the cafes without always eating or drinking something which contains carrots and that he's the guilty one why Blood disliked the color orange. Alice tried not to laugh by the fact that Blood disliked anything that was orange and thought over buy something which contains that color only to tease him.

They spent some time together until the next time loop came and it turned night.

"Oh, it's night again." Dee said and sigh. Alice yawned behind her hand and noticed being tired but tried not to show it.

"We should return, after all the work is done." Elliot said and stood up. Alice followed him but the twins didn't intended to stood up.

"We want to stay here!" Dum said and both looked at Alice but she shook her head.

"Sorry you two, but I'm very tired. Maybe an other time." Alice quickly said before one of these two would force her to stay.

So the twins stayed while Elliot and Alice returned to the Hatter mansion and the march hare asked her mostly what she did in her home world. Alice didn't told him what she actually did and only told him she helped her people in several things.

"It was a huge surprise for everyone that you suddenly disappeared. Mostly to that insane white rabbit." Elliot said and Alice giggled, she could imagine Peter freaking out because she disappeared. "But no one had imagined you to come back."

"Well, I got bored there. I guess I got too used here." Alice replied while the two passed the entrance gate and again the thought of encountering Blood popped in her mind, making her sigh. "But it was really a surprise to come here and find everyone acting other than five years ago."

"I guess it was a surprise." Elliot said as both entered the mansion. Elliot went an other way to his room while Alice hesitated to go on, wondering if she should visit Blood.

_I shouldn't keep things wait... Sooner or later I'll have to meet him..._ She thought as she slowly made her way to Blood's office, once again wondering what the Mad Hatter would do if she will enter his office. So she stood before the door and thought about if she should enter and raised her fist to knock but again hesitated. She reminded herself to not forget to apologize to him for her rude behavior but how many times Alice tried, she couldn't get herself to knock on the door.

_Come on, what are you waiting for, Alice?!_ She asked herself and got more determined as she then was about to knock when suddenly the door opened and she winced.

"Oh, it's you." Blood stood there, looking with a quite expressionless face. "Do you want something?"

"Uh... yeah. Can we talk?" She asked and shoo the bad thoughts out of her head as Blood stepped aside and let her in his room. Just like being here for the first time Alice looked around just like she was expecting something but there was nothing new in here – aside of Blood who looked quite amused at her as he sat down on the red couch.

"You wanted to talk with me, right? So spit it out." He replied and loosened his tie while he still captured her with his strong gaze.

"The others seem to have their memories back... do you have yours back, too?" She asked standing restless in front of Blood, waiting in anticipation for his answer.

"If I would say yes, what would you say then, Alice?" Blood asked and she took a bit courage to tell him the next few words.

"I'm truly sorry for my behavior back then. I shouldn't have spying on you, even going to your secret garden. After all it's out of my business what you're doing." She said and then bit on her bottom lip. Blood stared a moment at her before letting out a laugh and Alice felt her cheeks turning red.

"H- hey, don't laugh at me! I needed a lot of courage to tell you this!" She said offended as he suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the couch, hovering himself over her with a wide grin.

"You don't have to apologize for something like this, princess, although I can say you've gotten more interesting in these past five years. Seems like your personality had changed together with your body." Blood said with an amused expression and his hand raised up just like he tried to grope her.

"No-!" Alice quickly reacted to it and pulled her arms around her chest. She still remembered how he groped her while kissing.

"Could you stop teasing me?" She asked while she felt how her face grew hotter as Blood grinned wider, just like he was having fun.

"I could never, like I said you're very interesting and the fact you're reacting like this is quite amusing." He said and then grabbed her chin. He pulled her towards him and pressed his lips over hers, embracing them from different angles while kissing and demanding for entrance. Alice noticed how she wasn't defending herself against the affection he showed towards her although she wasn't sure if it really was affection he was showing or if it was just a mere pastime for him. Blood nibbled on her bottom lip and Alice opened her mouth, letting his tongue enter and meeting sloppily her own.

"Mhm..." She noticed how he pulled his arms around her and put his hand on her bottom head to press her lips closer to his own. After a brief time Blood let finally go of her and she gasped, trying to get some air.

"Still, to be honest, it was quite a surprise, realizing that the woman I'm going out with is in fact that rude but interesting girl from back then." He said and looked at her, an unusual expression on his face. Somehow Alice knew that this time he was looking lovingly at her and it took her by surprise.

"Are you sure you're still the same you?" She asked and Blood chuckled, pulling her closer.

"I am, princess." He said, leaning closer until his face was a few inches away from hers. "Still, don't forget what I told you, you do belong here, to me. Don't even try to escape or let others snatch you away."

Again taken by surprise he kissed her, more possessively and aggressive this way, just like he wanted to show Alice her place.

"And from now on you're staying here, in my room. So make sure the maids will bring all your things here."

"Why so sudden?" She asked surprised and Blood pinched her cheek, like he wanted to let her remember.

"You've encountered Jaberwock in your dreams, remember? I won't let you face him all alone again. This stupid dream demon seems to fail with his job." Blood said and suddenly pinned her down onto the couch.

"Hey, it's still early!" Alice said as she noticed what Blood was up to. He looked around to the windows and frowned. Then he took something out of his jacket, a small hourglass. Blood flicked it over and suddenly it turned dark outside, the hourglass in Blood's hand disappeared.

"Well then, my dearest, let's have some fun." He said with a mischievous smile and took his vest off as he lean over the woman pinned on the couch who turned dark red as his lips captured hers again.


	13. Kidnapped

**Chapter 12**

**-Kidnapped-**

"We'll be moving soon again." Blood said around three or four time loops later, sitting by his desk. Alice was standing in front of him and took over the job of the maids, pouring Blood his favorite black tea in a cup.

"Moving? Where to?" She asked surprised and her eyes widen. Blood chuckled.

"It's not a moving like you know, Alice. It's moreover moving from one country to another when the ground is moving." Blood said and took a sip of the tea Alice had poured him.

"Oh, I see." Alice said and stroke back her hair. She still couldn't believe she actually was living with Blood as his woman. Then she remembers how Josie told her the other day to come over if she does have the time. Actually she did always have time but Blood sometimes insisted her to stay home and not going outside. She decided to go without saying since she knew her sister was missing her and on the other hand she was missing Josie. She then left Blood's office and went to the town in order to meet her sister. While she walked through town she looked around since she felt someone watching but couldn't see anyone. Alice had the feeling it was Jaberwock who was following her but she tried to ignore her weird feeling and then finally reached the train station.

As she entered the living room she noticed her sister sitting on a couch, having a book in her hands.

"Finally decided to show up your face?" Josie asked, not even looking up from the book. She probably recognized her because of her steps so Alice didn't wondered more about this.

"I'm sorry but I was stuck in the Hatter Mansion." Alice said as an excuse and Josie looked surprised up to her.

"Stuck?" She asked and raised one eyebrow and crooked her head.

"Yeah, well, Blood insisted me to stay at the mansion for some day- I mean time loops." Alice replied and looked away in embarrassment while a teasing smirk appeared on Josie's lips.

"Interesting. So this mean you and the Hatter have got an intimate relationship?" She asked while Alice's face turned bright red, even through Josie barely shows emotions, her teasing was still effective – especially towards Alice.

"Stop teasing me." Alice said as she sat down next to Josie. "Where are the others?"

"They have got their own business. I'm only happy to have some free time from any work. This obviously will change once we'll be moving. Right now I should relax a bit at least." She shrugged as she looked back into her book and stroke a streak of her crooked bangs out of her eyes. "And Jaberwock would be a minor problem then. Good thing he can only walk around here."

"Uh, yeah, I wanted to ask you about Jaberwock. Can't you tell e more about him?" Alice asked while Josie looked up from the book again.

"Why do you want to know about him?" She asked and Alice only shrugged. She had a bad feeling about him and the trait to inform about the enemy was still present deep inside her. She would feel better knowing something about him. After the war she had hoped to live a moreover peaceful life but it was crushed once she returned here and learned about Jaberwock.

"Hm, the old trait to inform yourself, huch? Well, I either don't know much about him. I can only tell you what Nightmare once told me." Josie said, flipping the pages of the book between her fingers. "I heard he was once a foreigner – just like we are. But that was a very long time ago and he somehow turned into a member of this world, in other words his heart changed into a clock. I don't know how he did it and neither did Nightmare although he's the one who knows the most about this world. He's a very weird person, he's up to something but I can't tell you what, after all he don't really show what he wants to do." Josie sighed, closing her book and suddenly looking very serious at her younger sister. "Alice, this guy is dangerous so try to stay away from him. He can change from a human form into the one of a monster. I heard he can get up to ten meters tall."

Alice imagined Jaberwock as a ten meters high monster which made her grimacing. She knew it would be difficult to fight him while he's in his monster form since she was only 175 cm high.

"Don't even try to fight him all alone." Josie said as if she could read Alice's thoughts, but probably she saw it on Alice's face.

"I don't intend to fight him. I only wondered who he was, he acted as if he know me." Alice said and sighed as she remembered how Jaberwock had reacted as she saw her.

"I wonder, too. Still, try not to get too close to him." Josie said and then stood up. "I'll make tea. Wanna some, too?"

"Yeah." Alice said and then Josie once again teased her by asking her if she was used to the black tea because of Blood which caused Alice to blush once again.

"Stop that!" She only shouted as she followed Josie to the kitchen as her sister chuckled quietly.

Soon the next time loop arrived and the sky darkened, the starts and a part of the moon showed behind the clouds.

"I guess I should return otherwise Blood will wonder where I am." She said and remembered what he had told her if she would come too late.

"Yes, but come again. I also start to feel lonely without that dumb face of yours." Josie replied and also when Alice knew Josie was only kidding in her very own way Alice started to sulk.

"Well, I'm going." She said and then left. As she walked through the streets Alice noticed something was odd. Usually the streets would be full with faceless people, even when it was dark but right now the streets were empty and Alice looked around in surprise. She wanted to go back to ask Josie what was going on when she noticed that the train station disappeared suddenly.

"Huch?!"

Alice's teal-colored eyes grew bigger as she saw that instead of the train station stood a big house, larger than the Hatter Mansion.

_What the hell is the meaning of this?_ She wondered, turning around. She wanted to see if everything else was there and that she wasn't getting insane when suddenly someone stepped in front of her and Alice froze.

"Long time no see, Alice. Finally you're alone." Jaberwock said and smiled amused as Alice backed away from him. "Well, you're already going by yourself to my house so I don't need to force you to go there."

"So this is your doing?!" Alice shouted, pointing at the building behind herself without looking away from Jaberwock, fearing he might do something.

"You bet! I can do everything with my magic, Illusions are pretty amazing, don't you think so? They can fool everyone." He said, raising his hand and in the next moment the buildings right to Alice turned into a part of Jaberwock's building and back again to the normal houses. "See?"

"That's not something you can be proud of." Alice said and furrowed her brows. "That's a skill for cowards."

"Look who's talking. If I remember right then you were the one who was against touching a weapon five years ago and once the war had started you started to use guns, too, right? Looks like the once innocent Alice turned into a bloody Alice."

Alice only winced as she heard it and she bit on her bottom lip. He had hit the point, Alice had indeed changed in that fact, but she was still the Alice she once had been.

"I'm still the same, I can only defend myself." She said while Jaberwock only crooked his head, looking quizzically at her.

"You think you can defend yourself against me?" Jaberwock asked and with a clap of his hands everything around Alice started to spin which caused her headache. "I think we'll see each other again... later. I bet you'll be a great hostage in order to get what I want."

"A hostage?" Alice shouted and remembered the spy which tried to steal important information out of Blood's office. She grind her teeth as she ran towards Jaberwock despite her head spinning and tried to punch him but he easily dodged by grabbing her fist. She then took the chance of the opening and gave him a punch in the stomach*, making him surprised.

"Not bad. You've learned hand-to-hand combat, huch?" He asked while Alice only smiled.

"It's called Karate in my home world." She said. "Although it was once your world, too. What have you done to end up here?!"

"You'll get to know it soon enough." Jaberwock said, putting suddenly his hand on her head. Alice then had the feeling everything in her head was shaking, her sight got blurred and she couldn't see Jaberwock anymore as she tried to fend him off while he easily dodged her fists.

"Now sleep a little, Alice." He said as everything turned dark around Alice and his voice slowly disappeared.

*note: The technique is called _Bald Monk Yamazuki_^^ I guess I'm too much into Martial Arts mangas recently :')


	14. Calling

**Chapter 13**

**-Calling-**

"Alice!" A faint sound was coming out of nowhere in the darkness, calling Alice. It was a voice she knew good but hadn't heard in ages now – or at least had got the feeling. Suddenly everything around her turned bright and she saw the clear, sunny sky above her and she squinted her eyes as the bright sun was dazzling her.

"Huch?"

"Wake up, you sleepyhead." The face of her mother appeared suddenly in her sight and the woman smiled as Alice looked over to her.

_So it all was only a dream... huch? That's weird, it felt so real._ Alice thought as she raised her hand and rubbed her arms, this was when she noticed her hands being tiny, just like the ones of a seven years old girl.

"I had a weird dream, mother." She said as she sat up and her mother smiled as she sat down next to her on the warm grass. Catherine raised her arm and stroke over Alice's head.

"What kind of dream was it?" She asked as Alice hugged her tightly.

"I have dreamed you were dead... and that I fell into a Wonderland and met weird people there. Josie was there, too and we returned and fought in a war before we returned back to the Wonderland and a man called Jaberwock had captured me." Alice told her and Catherine smiled as she picked some leaves out of Alice's hair.

"It was only a dream, Alice. Nothing real." She said as she stood up and grabbed Alice's hand.

"Let's go home. I bet lunch will be ready soon. I heard today's dessert will be a blueberry cake, it's your favorite, right?"

"Yes!" Alice said as she walked with her mother back into the house. The dream still was sticking in her mind and she tried not to remember it, the dead bodies in the war were making her afraid.

As they reached the door of the house she suddenly heard someone calling her name loudly and she turned around surprised.

"What is it, Alice?" Catherine asked surprised and Alice looked around to her mother, furrowing her brows.

"Someone did... call my name." Alice replied. "Did you hear it, too, mother?"

"Heh, I didn't. I guess you're still half asleep." Catherine said and squeezed Alice's hand.

"_Alice!"_ Again someone called her but she still wondered what that was about but shook her head as she followed her mother inside. While they were walking up the stairs suddenly Josie appeared on the top of the stairs, grinning down on Catherine and Alice.

"The food is ready! We're all waiting for you two, so come on! I'm hungry and Edith is making a big fuss because of it!" She said and stomped impatient on the ground while crossing her arms before her chest.

"I'm really sorry, dear. But your sister once again had slept in in the garden." Catherine said as they reached the top of the stairs and Josie gave Alice then a slight hit on the head with her palm. Tears appeared in the corner of Alice's eyes and she rubbed the throbbing spot while Josie told her not to cry because it wasn't that powerful while Catherine told her to be nicer to her fragile little sister.

"_Alice! Get a hold of yourself!"_

The voice echoed in her head again and she wondered what it was but truly didn't cared much about it and only followed her sister and mother to the dinning room where the rest of her family was waiting. Her father was sitting as the head on the end of the table, Lorina was sitting not far away from him and was trying to calm down Edith, who struggled and cried because she was hungry.

"Finally you're here." Alice's father said and nodded in approval as the rest of the family sat down and begun to eat together.

"Why did you again fell asleep in the garden? Is the grass this comfortable?" Josie asked as she was drinking and Alice shrugged.

"It feels good, the sun is warming you and the wind keeps you to cool so you won't get too hot." Alice explained. "Besides, the chirping of the birds is relaxing."

"Still, it's dangerous to lay there like this. You should take a blanket with you so you won't get cold." Catherine said and Alice nodded; she tried to remember to do this before going to the garden.

"Let's play later in the garden, Alice. We haven't played hide-and-seek for some time by now." Josie said with a smile.

"That's only because you're hiding in the trees!" Alice said and sulked while Josie only grinned.

"I promise, I won't climb up on the trees. Come on, I'm bored sitting around in the house all day. I guess you don't like it either."

"_Alice! Wake up!" _

Meanwhile Alice started to ignore the calling of the voice in her head and nodded in agreement to her sister and Josie's face started to beam.

"I wanna play, too!" Edith shouted on the other side of the table but Lorina shook her head.

"You have to take a nap, otherwise you won't get big." She told Edith while the latter made a sad expression and started to shout that she wanted to play, too, but got quiet as their father told her to.

"I guess father is angry he doesn't have got a son but four daughters." Josie muttered towards Alice. "That's why we should get out of his sight as much as possible."

"Do you really think so?" Alice asked and Josie nodded.

"Yeah." Josie said and then shoved her empty plate away just as Alice did and both then walked out of the room and towards the garden.

"I had a weird dream while I was sleeping in the garden. We have met each other in a Wonderland and fought in a war!" Alice said as they were outside and Josie looked surprised at her younger sister.

"Wonderland? War? This is the reason why you shouldn't sleep in the garden, you'll get the weirdest dreams." Josie said as they finally were outside and walked towards the big garden behind the house.

"_Alice, damn it! Snap out of it already!"_ Just as she heard the voice she noticed it was familiar and in the background she heard shoots but tried to ignore it, it was probably because she got dizzy during sleeping in the garden.

"What is it, Alice?" Josie asked and looked confused at Alice who was deep in thoughts but when her sister was clicking her fingers before her face she returned back to reality.

"Oh, nothing. I have only remembered the dream." Alice replied while Josie sighed and put her fists on her hips.

"Now, try to get a hold of yourself. If you want to win this time then search a good hiding spot. I'm even going to count to hundred this time so you have a greater chance." Josie said and then sat down, closed her eyes and additionally put her arms around her face. "1-2-3..."

As Josie counted Alice started to run to find a good hiding place and noticed that she was quite far away from Josie. With a quiet giggle she crawled into a high and thick bush and hoped her sister won't find her here. She pulled her legs close to her chest and put her arms around them while she tried not to giggle in excitement.

While she heard Josie being by the number 67 she then remembered how she dreamed of her sister being a quiet and calm individual – the totally opposite of the lively and cheerful one she was now.

"_Alice! ALICE!"_ The voice in her head got louder and sounded more desperate, it still was sounding familiar. She had the feeling as someone was shaking her by her shoulders and somehow Alice got scared because of this feelings but she bit her lower lip in order to not scream or cry, she wanted to be strong just like Josie. As she heard Josie passing the bush and calling for Alice she jumped out of the bush and then ran towards the place Josie started to count. As her sister saw her running she started to run after Alice when suddenly something shook Alice more violently and she fell down, bruising her knee until it bleed. As she saw it bleeding tears stared to flow automatically and she tried to hold them back as she held her leg which was paining.

"Alice! Are you all right?!" Josie shouted as she knelled down next to Alice and looked the bleeding knee.

"It hurts, sis!" Alice sobbed while Josie looked at the knee and ripped then a part of her dress off and bound it around Alice's knee. She then turned her back to the younger girl.

"Come, I'll give you a piggyback ride back into the house. Mother will treat your injury." Josie said as Alice tried to climb on her back without moving her injured knee too much and put her arms around Josie's neck who then started to jog back home and Alice once again was mesmerized about how strong Josie was although she was only one year older than she was.

As the two reached the house Alice once again heard a voice, desperately calling for her to wake up.

"_ALICE! WAKE UP!" _


	15. Breaking free

**Chapter 14**

**-Breaking free-**

"Try to look underneath your feet the next time you run. You know the garden has got a lot of roots of the trees sticking out." Catherine said as she had treated Alice's leg and the little girl nodded.

"I'm sorry." Alice muttered as she looked over to Josie but the older girl only shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, take a rest so it will heal easily." Josie said and sat down on the couch next to her sister.

"That's right. If you'll move around too much then you'll open up the injury again." Catherine said and stood up. "I'm going to the opera with your father today, so please watch out for your sisters, Joseline."

"What about Lorina?"

"She will go overseas for a few weeks starting from today so be sure you'll tell her a proper good-bye." Catherine said and both Alice and Josie nodded as their mother left.

"Lorina's so lucky, getting to go overseas. I wanna go overseas, too." Josie said and puffed her cheeks. "I heard you can study other subjects than here in some countries."

"You shouldn't make such a big fuss about your education, you two still are in elementary school." Suddenly Lorina appeared out of nowhere with a suitcase in her hands.

"Oh, are you going already?" Alice asked as Lorina went closer and her oldest sister nodded.

"Yes, I have to be early so I'll get the plane in time." Lorina replied as she hugged her sisters as a good-bye before she then also left and Josie looked at Alice.

"What do you want to make now, Alice?" She asked as again a voice ringed in Alice's head, a female voice which was alike Josie's.

_"Alice, fight against it. Don't go with the flow!"_

"Why?"

"Why what?" Josie looked confused at Alice and furrowed her brows.

"Why should I fight against it?" Alice asked which seemingly made Josie only more confused as she stared at her in surprise.

"Did you hit your head, Alice?" She asked and then Alice noticed it was another voice, alike the male one, she hears in her head.

"N-no, I didn't hit my head." Alice stuttered and looked at her bandaged knee.

"Whatever, let's play something. But not chess again, it's boring." Josie said and furrowed her brows as she tried to think over a game to play.

"Hmm..." She stroked her chin with her index finger as she thought and Alice then came up with drawing something and as Josie went out of the room Alice listened to the yelling in her head, wondering why was hearing her sister's voice in her head.

Still, slowly she started to forget the dream she had while sleeping in the garden and her memories there were now blurry and started to fade.

As Josie returned she had suddenly a big grin in her face and waved with the sheets of paper.

"Hey, let's go to town together." Josie said. "Edith is already sleeping and it's still bright outside so it wouldn't be a problem."

"But... Our parents told us to stay at home." Alice said but Josie only shrugged with her shoulders and crooked her head as she looked at her younger sister.

"Do you want to stay here, in the house. It's really boring and we won't let get caught." Josie said. "And I bet your knee does not hurt anymore."

"No, it doesn't." Alice said as she moved her knee and then stood up from the couch. As soon as her feet touched the ground Josie grabbed her hand and pulled her on, out of the room.

Usually Alice was brought to the town by a car but Josie instead used a shortcut through the fields until they reached the outermost district of the town and then walked towards the center.

"Where's the opera, by the way?" Alice asked as they walked through the more familiar center of the town and Josie pointed towards a huge pompous building.

"So this is the opera...?"

"Yes, do you hear this loud singing? It's coming from there. Now let's go and buy some sweets, I know a really great store which sells various chocolate truffles." Josie then pulled Alice's hand and lead her through the streets.

"_Alice, you're captured in an illusion, try to fight against it."_ Again Josie's voice echoed in her head while Alice wondered why she heard it, after all it doesn't seemed like an illusion. She could smell the various scents of the town and could hear the noises and her sister's voice telling her to move faster otherwise the shop would eventually close and she could also feel Josie's grip on her hand and Josie pulling her forwards. This could never be an illusion but somehow in her mind she started to refuse her surroundings, as if somewhere in her mind she knew that this may be an illusion.

Still she then reached the sweet shop with her sister and both enjoyed their chocolate truffles as she popped one in her mouth which tasted like strawberries.

Soon they reached a park and sat down close to the fountain, from here they could see the palace where the royal family was residing. The two stayed there, chatting about several things and didn't noticed how dark it already got.

"Oh, look how the time flew past. It's already dark." Josie said as she looked up to the sky and Alice felt a rain drop on her face which she rubbed away with the back of her hand.

"Sis, it's starting to rain. Let's go back." Alice said and Josie nodded as she got a drop on her nose and also wiped it off.

"Yeah, but it would rain a lot soon, so it's better if we would search shelter. Let's go to a nearby cafe." With this Josie pulled her to a cafe not far away where they sat down by a window as it started to rain heavily, the streets nearly got rivers because of it.

"That was close." Josie said as she ordered hot cocoa for them.

"Yeah, it was." Alice replied as she then took her hot drink and as she started to drink it she felt something shake her but immediately knew what it was and this time she wasn't ignoring or fighting against it, she let it do and felt how it got stronger.

Suddenly they could hear loud noises outside and both looked outside as suddenly a man appeared in the cafe while the other adults went outside, from somewhere she could hear someone shouting; "A murder had happened! Call the police!"

"A murder...?" Josie wondered and tried to get a better sight through the windows but the adults who were standing before the window were blocking her and Alice's sight.

"Yes, a murder." Suddenly the man who entered stood besides them and both girls looked up as the man grinned down at them, he was wearing a long cloak which was covered in blood and Alice pressed her hands on her mouth as she saw it while Josie only glared at him.

"You're the children of my victim, right? She told me your names, that stupid woman. Let's have some fun, too." The man said and tried to grab Alice while Josie punched his arm away.

"Don't even dare to touch her!" She shouted and her expression got enraged as she stood up while Alice sat there, shivering as she realized who he was talking about.

"My, so brave, even as a child. Not bad." He said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Josie shouted and furrowed her brows while the man pulled down the hood and revealed his face face, blueish black hair and red eyes.

"I have forgotten my name a long time ago. For now I'm known under the name Jaberwock. Now you two, come better with me. I'll be able to get a huge fortune with you two as my hostages." As he tried to grab Josie she quickly avoided and instead pulled Alice on her arm as they ran outside and then they came across a mass of people who were fend off by a couple policemen and Alice saw a dead body laying in a huge puddle of blood and she stopped in horror.

"Sis... this is..." She stuttered and Josie stopped, looking at the body and her teal-colored eyes grew bigger.

"N-no!" She gasped. "M-mother..."

There was their mother laying in the puddle, her body having been slicing and as Alice remembered the face of the man she started to shake, hatred nearly swallowed her as tears ran down her cheeks.

"_Alice, snap out of it!"_ As the voice ringed in her head she started to shake which moreover was caused inside of her.

_It has to be an illusion... mother can't be dead! She can't be!_ She thought and bite down her teeth, trying to fend off her surroundings and closed her eyes. _This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real!_

"_Alice!" _

Suddenly the surroundings got a crack and Alice's eyes grew bigger as the crack get bigger and soon shattered. Behind the scattered illusion Alice could see Blood standing there with a desperate expression, holding his hand out to her.


	16. Caucus Race

**Chapter 15**

**-Caucus Race-**

"Blood?"

As he heard her calling his name his expression suddenly grew relieved and a soft smile appeared on his lips.

"Come Alice, let's go home." He said and Alice – who still was confused because of the illusion – found herself reaching out and grabbing his outstretched hand. As soon as Blood was having Alice in his arms he started to pull her through the unknown corridors and after he opened a random door they suddenly stood in the middle of the office in the Hatter Mansion.

Alice was too confused about the illusion which she realized were in fact only her memories of a certain day. She wondered if it was that what Jaberwock wanted to show her, how they had met and as she was lost deep in thoughts suddenly she felt how Blood – who had watched her for a moment – put his arms around her and squeezed her tightly to himself.

"I'm glad you finally broke free from his illusion." He muttered into her ear as her eyes grew bigger because she hadn't expected it but as soon as she was in his arms Alice closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, being happy to be back.

"Thanks to you. I could have heard you calling me throughout the whole illusion." She said as she lean against him but soon noticed his gloves being stained in red and she immediately recognized it as blood.

"You're hurt!" She shouted and was about to touch his hand but Blood avoided her touch.

"Don't worry, it's not my blood." He said but Alice still could see the stains getting darker and bigger and knew that he was lying. She furrowed her brows while looking at him and put her hand on his lower arm.

"Take them off." She said, referring to the glove.

"Heh, I didn't expect you to become so proactive about it. You wanted to get down to business already?" Blood asked with an amused expression which made Alice angry.

"I am not in a joking mode now, Blood. Take off your gloves so I can great your injuries." She said, looking worried at him. Right now she forgot the happenings of before and also the memory of the illusion went to the back of her head when he saw her Blood being hurt.

"Like I said, I'm not injures. This isn't my blood." Blood stubbornly replied but Alice only squinted her eyes as she looked at him.

"I see..." She said and squeezed his arm which made him jump and make a painful expression. "Take them off now!"

Finally Blood listened to her and took off his gloves and showed his injured hands while Alice looked worried at his hands which were sliced and bleeding like hell. She bit her bottom lip as she then brought a first-aid-kit and treated his hands with care which seemingly pleased him as he got a relaxed expression.

"It's nice to feel you treat me careful like this." He said while Alice glanced over to him, still looking worried.

"You've gotten hurt because of me, I'm sorry. You shouldn't do such crazy things because you're irreplaceable."

This sudden statement made Blood suddenly laugh and Alice looked confused at him as he stroke her head.

"You should know already that this is the most trivial statement, after all my existence is easily replaced."

This made Alice in fact angry and she furrowed her brows as she shook her head, she probably wouldn't stand it when Blood suddenly would disappear and replaced by someone else.

"No, you're irreplaceable in my heart. I wouldn't stand it if you would disappear suddenly." She said and suddenly Blood put his arms around her, pulling her in a tight embrace while looking quite happy.

"That's very good to hear." He said and put then his finger under her chin, making her looking into his face. "I'm happy you think about me like that and obviously I'm happy I was able to get you out of Jaberwock's place."

While he was embracing her Alice's thoughts went off to the illusion Jaberwock had kept her captured. It was one of the memories of her childhood she had tried to forget, she remembered that she then saw how Josie ran away from the scene and got hit by a carriage and suffers amnesia since then. This was also the reason why Josie's personality had changed since then.

"Alice, wake up!" Blood flicked his fingers against her forehead and she then rubbed the spot, glaring at him and sulking.

"I wasn't sleeping. I only remembered the illusion Jaberwock had kept me in." She replied. "I'm still... a bit confused."

"Hm, then tell me, what did he show you?" Blood said and patted Alice's head while she remembered how Jaberwock suddenly had appeared in front of the two sisters and tried to kidnap them so their father would pay money for their release.

"He had showed me a memory I have tried to forget... he had made me remember how I met him." Alice replied and hung her head. "He was the one who had killed my mother and tried to kidnap me and my sister when we were little to get a huge fortune from our father."

"So he had threatened you in the past, too, hm?" Blood put his hand on her head and she looked up into his face, his eyes were suddenly cold. "Don't worry about him anymore, I'll take care of him. For now you should rest, princess. You look worn out."

He suddenly scooped her up into his arms and brought Alice to their bed and put her on the mattress. Alice first thought he wanted to sleep with her but was proven wrong when Blood gave her a brief kiss on the lips before he returned to his desk. Surprised she laid there for a moment before she then felt how she got sleepy and snuggled in the covers as she slept in.

As soon as she was sleeping she appeared in the Dream World; Nightmare's realm. Together with the realm it's lord appeared, floating above her.

"Well, it's nice to see you being all right. I heard Jaberwock had kidnapped you and put you under an illusion." Nightmare said and crossed his arms as he went closer and floated around her.

"Yeah, but Blood saved me." Alice remembered her sister also calling her and wondered where Josie had been back then but probably was too confused to see her sister. "And Josie saved me, too."

"I know, I've shown them the way into his through illusions hidden building." Nightmare replied and smiled as a pipe appeared in his hand and he looked like he was sitting mid-air. "Still, you should better watch out for him, you might have met him before, but he's more dangerous by now. Josie told you about his monster form, right? If he'll change into this form he would be very difficult to kill."

"I have thought he's like this." Alice replied as she watched how Nightmare smoked his pipe and created rings out of the smoke. "You're sick and still you're smoking?"

"This tastes better than the medicine." Alice said but Nightmare made only a disgusted face.

"Never! It tastes horrible!" He said and sounded like a little child while Alice only looked with raised eyebrows at him.

"You behave like a little kid!" She shouted but Nightmare still argued with her until he started to vomit blood and Alice found a handkerchief and gave it him.

"Here." She said and Nightmare took it, pressing the handkerchief to his lips. "It's all right, I won't force you to."

"Thanks." He said and sat cross-legged on the invisible ground. "Oh, I bet you don't know about the Caucus Race today, huch?"

"Which Caucus Race?" Alice asked, she now sat in front of Nightmare and watched how he started to create circles with the smoke of the pipe.

"Do you remember the prom of Vivaldi? It's an event between the territories in which you ride a bird and try to shoot the others down and get as fast enough to the goal. Since you're a member of the Hatter Family you have to take part in it, too." Nightmare replied and Alice looked shocked at him.

"I can't shoot the others down." She said. She might have killed other soldiers in the war but most of the role-holders were her friends so she couldn't shoot them down.

"Don't worry about this, you can also shoot the bird, it counts as a point." Nightmare said and made a movement with his hand as if he would shoot her. "As long as I know you've been a soldier during these past five years, right?"

"You can tell?" Alice wondered and Nightmare grinned as he raised his shoulders.

"I have read your mind and heard you thinking of the war. I remember you once being against violence and now you're a soldier by yourself."

"There were other circumstances." She replied. "But still, because I got used to the violence I have returned here."

"I see." Nightmare replied and looked intensely at Alice. "Well, I should let you sleep then, you need energy for the race."

Everything around Alice started then to turn dark and the next thing she saw was a white ceiling and Alice rubbed her eyes as she started to get used to the bright light which was coming through the windows next to the bed. When she moved Alice noticed something laying around her stomach and when she looked down she noticed it was Blood's arm. When Alice looked around she noticed her lover laying next to her and sleeping peacefully, his raven black hair was in his face and hid it from her sight. She reached out her hand and pushed the streaks away to get a better look. Like it seemed he hadn't slept long because of the dark circles underneath his eyes. Alice knew that he was turning the night into day and through this wasn't an early bird. She wondered if he would take part in the Caucus Race, too, as she slightly embarrassed moved forwards and pressed her lips on his forehead. Alice froze when he moved but Blood slept on without waking up. She smiled as she sat up and took on her boots before walking out.

She was hungry and thirsty but wanted more to know more about the Caucus Race when she bumped into Elliot.

"Oh, Elliot!" She shouted and the March Hare turned around as she called him.

"Oh, Alice! Are you all right?" He asked and looked worryingly at her as she nodded. "Thank god, I was really worried when Jaberwock kidnapped you."

Elliot grabbed both of her hands and gripped them tightly as he smiled at her.

"Thanks for worrying about me." Alice said as she managed to get away from his grip. "But moreover, I heard from Nightmare about a Caucus Race..."

"Ah, right, we're participating, too. Since Blood doesn't want to take part I wanted to ask if you'll take part instead but you don't like guns, right?"

"No, it's all right. I'll take part." Alice replied and then Elliot's ears straighten and his face brightened.

"That's good. We should then go over to the Diamond Castle with the brats." Elliot said. "I bet the members of the other territories are there, too." He said and the two walked side by side outside but before they left the mansion Alice quickly took a fast breakfast and they then met up with the twins outside who greeted her with a big hug until Elliot punched them and they then made their way to the Diamond Castle. Alice noticed she hadn't been there for a long time and reminded herself that she should visit Crysta like she promised.

"Sis, are you going to participate, too?" Dee asked as he and his brother looked at Alice.

"Yeah, I'm going to take part, too."

"Oh, so did you lost your fear from the guns?" Dum asked and Alice nodded.

"More or less." She replied and suddenly the faces of the Bloody Twins brightened up and both started to go in front of her backwards.

"Then you can use several weapons. Try it out." They said and changed their halberds into guns and tried to force them on Alice but Elliot stopped them.

"Let her use her weapon of choice." He said sternly and looked then surprised at her. "How does it actually come you changed your mind of weapons?"

"Well, there were other circumstances." Alice replied as they walked on, she somehow doesn't wanted her friends to know she had actually took part in a war as a soldier.

"What's your favorite weapon, sis?" Dum asked as he looked up to her, this let her remember her beloved specially modified sniper with which she had never aimed aside and always killed the target, regardless how far away she had been from the target.

"I'm quite good with snipers." She said as they slowly went closer to the Diamond Castle and Elliot then seemingly had an idea because he leaned forward and told her it would be best if she'll shoot down the birds of the others so they would be able to reach the goal first.

"What will actually happen if we won?"

"Nothing." Dee answered.

"Only the feeling of victory." Dum replied and both twins grinned while Alice wondered if it was really that fulfilling until she remembered the relief when she heard the war was over.

"I... see..." She muttered as they then reached the Castle and got separated until Alice met Crysta who seemingly had waited for her.

"Alice! There you are! Have you come for the Caucus Race?" She asked and walked in her child form up to her. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, but I got separated from Elliot and the twins. Still it's good to see you, it seems like you're alright since the last time." She said and Crysta nodded.

"Yes! Now come, you have to wear other clothing!" She said as she pulled Alice towards a room where a lot of female clothing was. Some faceless maids were here also and reached Alice a pair of clothes.

"You're a member of the Hatter Family, so you'll wear clothes in the same colors like the others." Crysta said as Alice noticed the clothing being red and black, fitting into the colors Blood usually wears.

"Uhm, thanks." Alice said and took the clothing. She looked at the clothing and then changed her clothes. Her outfit was a wine red shirt with a black ribbon and a black jacket which resembled the one Blood was wearing when Alice met him first. There was also a wine red skirt and black stockings together with black boots. Alice felt weird wearing this but tried not to complain as she tied her hair up to a high pony tail with a red ribbon and also took on black gloves.

"Now you really do look like a member of the Hatter Family." She suddenly heard behind her and as she turned around she saw her older sister standing there, wearing black clothing. She had a black coat on which was tied with four belts on her chest and stomach and underneath Alice could see a gray shirt sticking out and she also was wearing black tights and black boots. She had braided her hair into a loose braid and held a gun in her hand.

"Are you going to participate, too?!" Alice shouted shocked as she looked with surprise at her sister but Josie only shook her head.

"No, I only came since I'm living at the Train Station." She replied. "Still, it's good to see you feeling better. It's also a good thing you were able to break free from his illusion."

"Well, I heard you and Blood calling me so I was able to realize it's not the reality." Alice said and looked at the gun in Josie's hand which looked very familiar to her. "Wait, that's..."

"...yours." Josie had noticed Alice looking at the gun and threw it over to her while Alice caught it easily. "I figured out you would only be able to use your own weapons efficiently than others so I summoned it here."

"Yeah... thanks." Alice said as she looked at her modified sniper and noticed it still being blood-stained although the blood had already dried. She then put the gun around her back and looked at her sister, wondering if she should tell her about the illusion but since Josie was moreover suffering amnesia since the accident with the carriage Alice decided to not tell her. The two then went out and Josie told her that they have to enter a painting. Alice followed her sister until they reached a painting and Josie lead Alice inside the painting and suddenly they were in something like an arena and she could hear Dee and Dum calling for her.

"Sis!" As she heard them calling her Alice turned around and looked surprised at the Bloody twins who also had changed their clothes. "There you are, we were searching for you!"

"I'm sorry, I got separated from you." She said and watched how both looked around and then also Elliot arrives who also changed his clothes and his cheeks turned red as he saw Alice.

"Oh, Alice, you..." He then fell silent and Alice could hear a snort from Josie next to her and obviously noticed what she was laughing at and sighed.

"Come on, it's starting soon. You should go and choose a bird to ride on." Josie said and pointed over to a place where a lot huge birds were and once Alice realized how high it was her face turned pale.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Elliot asked worried as he saw Alice's white face but Josie only waved it off.

"She's suffering from acrophobia so I bet it will he a hell ride for her. Even her professional sniper skills won't help then." Josie said and looked then at Alice. "Remember when you had to jump down from the second floor to save that little baby girl from fire when our town got bombed? Back then you seemingly had nothing against it."

"That was because I had to save someone else. This isn't the same." Alice replied while biting her bottom lip but Josie only put her hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Oh, come on, the only thing you're afraid of are high places. Do it like with the past fears you had, confront it. Besides, you are skilled enough to get back on the back of the bird in case of falling down." She said to encourage her younger sister and somehow Alice got more confidence and nodded.

"Y... yeah. Alright." She stuttered and followed the twins and Elliot then to take a bird and encountered then Boris and Ace who were quite happy to see her.

"Alice! You're here, too!" Ace shouted and walked over to Alice with a bright grin. He was still in his child form and Alice wondered if he also could shift between his child and adult form like Crysta and the twins when he suddenly grew taller. "Well, let's see who will win."

"I bet you'll be the one who will get lost even on the bird." Boris said and squinted his eyes as he then suddenly embraced Alice. "Alice, why won't you come back to the Train Station. Then we'll move together back to the Amusement Park."

"Uuh... Boris..." Still before she could talk suddenly Dee and Dum appeared with their halberds and scared Boris off Alice.

"Don't touch sis, Boris!" Dee shouted and as they three continued to argue Alice noticed Jericho appearing and noticed him being the host of the games while he explained the rules and told to not only shoot the birds of the others down which will give then one point.

_The rules seem simple... but I shouldn't forget that the others aren't amateurs in shooting... and I've to guide the birds in addition. _She thought as she walked up to a bird and it looked with crooked head at her.

"I'm nice... let's be friends, alright?" Alice said and reached out her hand to touch it. It let her touch it and she grabbed the harness of the bird. "You won't... throw me off, right?"

The bird only looked crooked at her as then Jericho told them to mount the birds. Alice clumsily went on the back of the birds and as a sound echoed it suddenly took off and she gripped the harness more tightly while not trying to get afraid of the height and concentrate on her surroundings. She knew that she had to watch out of the others. She soon could see a bird coming from right and she looked around, seeing Dum there.

"I got your back, sis!" He shouted as he flew past her and his halberd changed into a gun. This made her remember to shoot and Alice took off her beloved sniper as she then looked through the telescopic sight and searched for a bird of someone else than Elliot or the Bloody Twins. She soon could see Boris through the telescopic sight and looked up for a moment to follow his fast bird and then looked back through the sight and then tried to shoot the bird where it wouldn't have too much pain and then shoot it underneath the wing.

"Yes, I've really missed you." She said to her sniper and then it went on like this until she saw someone she didn't wanted appear and hissed.

"Nice to see you having recovered from the aftereffects of the illusion." He said as his bird passed her and then he flew around her and Alice glared at him.

"Thanks for showing me where I do know you from. Now I can refresh my hatred and take my revenge." She said gloomy. "You asshole killed my mother."

"It was worth it. Even without you two as my hostages I was able to get a huge fortune." Jaberwock said and suddenly he was next to her and pointed his gun at Alice's forehead while the woman looked without any expression at him. She then pointed with her sniper at him, too, and a cold grin appeared on her lips.

"Shoot, try to kill me. I'm not afraid of dying." She said.

"Back then you have been more afraid. Seems like the war had hardened you." Jaberwock said amused and tried to add something but got shot in the shoulder and as Alice looked up she noticed suddenly that there was Blood on a black bird with his machine gun in his hand. He was the one who had shot Jaberwock and looked coldly at him.

"Didn't I told you the last time that I won't let you touch her? Be gone." Blood said and then shoot Jaberwock from his bird as the man then tried to shoot him, too, but instead shoot Alice's bird.

"Alice! Take my hand!" Blood shouted as the bird started to fall and Alice swallowed her fear from heights and jumped. She reached out to him and gripped his hand tightly as he pulled her up until she was seated behind him.

"I thought you won't come to the Caucus Race." Alice said as Blood lead the bird through the arena but Blood only shrugged.

"I told Elliot I'll come later. Good thing I have decided to come." He said and looked over his shoulder to Alice. "Well, then let's make a profit of your skills and try to shoot the others while I lead the bird."

The two then were able to win the race together and in the end the Mafioso, the Bloody Twins and Alice returned to the Hatter Mansion after saying good-bye and she went with her lover to his office where he sat down on the couch.

"You look very charming in this outfit, princess. You may wear it daily if you want." Blood said as he grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her on his lap. "Did he do anything more to you?"

Alice knew that he was referring to Jaberwock and she shook her head which seemingly pleased Blood.

"That's very good." He said and then moved closer as he kissed her and their kisses got more passionate and intense, his lips were nearly burning on Alice's while she tried to get air but Blood doesn't intended to let her go and instead put one arm around her and pressed her closer to him until her soft chest mashed against his hard one and he started to open the first buttons of her jacket.

"B-Blood, it's still too early." Alice gasped between the kisses and tried to stop him but Blood only brushed her hand off as he continued to open the buttons and then took off her jacket and continued with the ribbon around Alice's neck and the red shirt.

"I still haven't punished you for not listening to me and staying here so he won't capture you. Consider this as a punishment for worrying me." Blood said as he then reached Alice's skin and touched her breast while she tried not to moan too loud.

"B-but...!" Blood interrupted her before she could go on and smirked at her.

"No objections, you have to obey." He said as he then went on with his kisses and soft touching and Alice realized that there was no way she could stop him and instead gave in to his punishment.

**Author's note:**

I haven't played Diamond no Kuni so I can only interpret from all the CGs I've saw so far about the rules of the Caucus Race.

Besides, a super long chapter since I haven't updated for such a long time!^^


	17. Revenge

**Chapter 16**

**-Revenge-**

The following time loop, when it finally became day, Alice made her way to meet her sister whom she had promised to meet but got a weird feeling in her chest as she hurried. She had told Blood that she wouldn't get in any fight with Jaberwock although she knew it wasn't avoidable. She truly was happy her lover was somewhat worrying about her but still she was more worried that she'll get caught in an illusion and Blood have then to come save her.

She noticed her heart suddenly beating faster and suddenly everything around her started to change and Alice stopped on her way.

"Jaberwock?!" She shouted when she then recognized the surrounding and her muscles stiffened.

It was a muddy ground, next to her were several old buildings and she could see a ditch close to her and there was also a wall around the place. Alice recognized the smell of poisonous gas, blood and burned flesh.

"Ugh..." Alice made a disgusted face as the smell hit her and she wondered if Jaberwock once again had captured her in an illusion of the most horrible experience she had in the war. Still Alice noticed she wasn't wearing the army uniform, besides this place was totally abandoned although it was a concentration camp. "Stop forcing me into illusions, Jaberwock!"

Suddenly she heard steps behind herself and turned around, thinking it was Jaberwock but instead Alice's eyes grew bigger as she noticed it wasn't Jaberwock who stood in front of her – it was herself. There was another Alice standing in front of her, clad in military uniform and carrying the modified sniper.

"What the...!" Alice shouted as suddenly her double ran towards her and she quickly avoided her before she could hit her and looked around. "Is this your doing, Jaberwock? Stop this madness!"

Still the other Alice ran towards her and was again about to punch her but his time Alice dodged the punch with her arm and then hit her double in the stomach as she then heard the other Alice hissing like something inhuman and as she looked in her double's face she noticed her eyes – even the sclera – being black.

"What the hell are you?!" Alice shouted at her double which didn't answered her and only hissed as it then attacked her again and grabbed the sniper.

"Oh, no. Forget it!" Alice shouted and grabbed the hand of her double which was on the sniper and ripped the gun out of it's hand and moved her free hand against her double's upper arm. When she heard a breaking sound Alice immediately knew that she broke the arm of her double but it only laughed huskily.

"Having fun?" This time Alice recognized the voice and looked around until she saw Jaberwock sitting on one of the buildings and grinning down on her.

"Are you mad? Why should I enjoy something like that!" Alice shouted and pointed at her double which threw her on the ground but she gave it a kick in the stomach to get it off her.

"Why not? Don't you recognize it?" Jaberwock said as the other Alice jumped back on her feet and pounced at Alice again but she again dodged the attack but felt pain in her side and looked around. She didn't noticed the double having a knife in it's hand with which she received a wound in her side. Alice kicked the knife out of her double's hand with her knee and then grabbed it before it touched the ground as she held her bleeding side.

"It looks like me, so?!" She shouted while this time she gave her double a cut through the face and blood came out of it.

"Yes, but it's much more. I don't intend to let you get away this time, this time I'll take you with me so I thought you can take out yourself." Jaberwock said. "Look, it's you. As I saw in your memories, you have been the same during the war. Like a psychopath killing other soldiers. I bet you stopped counting the people you've murdered once it passed 50, right?"

"You're the right one to say it. You were the one who had killed my mother." She said as he avoided the punch of her double who again tried to shoot her but Alice quickly grabbed the gun and averted it so it nearly shot Jaberwock.

"Yes, and I have gotten so much money for this, you know. I was a hit man in our home world and my order was to kill your father but instead your mother get into my shoot range. She was quite stupid, saying your names. With you as my hostages I would have killed your father more easily and get a huge fortune but shit happens." Jaberwock said. "I accidentally then ended up here and search a way out but you think that stupid Dream demon will help me get out – no. With the time I started to change into one of them and now I'm a role-holder by myself. Still, I think with your help I'll be able to return back there."

"I won't help you to do anything." Alice said as she still was battling her own double and the more she watched it she noticed Jaberwock was right. That emotionless face while using weapons, the merciless strong attacks. This was how Alice had been during the war but she had changed since then. She wasn't killing the people around her like that just because they were enemies, she only attacked them when they attacked her. Back then in the war she killed every enemy which came across her.

"Well I don't listen to what you're saying, I'll force you to do this. Even the Hatter or your beloved sister won't be able to stop me from doing this." Jaberwock said and rubbed his chin while Alice glared at her.

"Why are you only targeting my, by the way? Are you afraid of Josie?"

"No, I'm not afraid of her although she has got quite surprising powers. It's just that she's like he, she has gotten too used to this place and became a part of it as the White Queen. Besides, she does never want to return to our home world while I can still feel you longing to see your old world in peace."

"No, I have decided to stay here forever." Alice said but Jaberwock only laughed.

"Ignorance is bliss, huch? I could feel you missing your world, your family. Having only one sister around does not please you at all." Jaberwock said and grinned as he made a movement with his hand the attacks of Alice's double got stronger and Alice started to have enough of her double and decided to kill it although it was difficult since the double's moves were the same as hers. Alice then managed to kick her double into the hollow of her knees, the part which wasn't protected by the protection gear and her double nearly fell to the ground. This was when Alice grabbed it's hair and pulled it's head up and held her knife to the neck.

"Interesting, although your double is the same you were in the war it's weaker than you are now." Jaberwock said as Alice glared up to him.

"Because I have now something to fight for. I won't let myself get captured again this easily and I won't help you." Alice said as she then made a clear deep cut on the neck of her double, cutting the carotid open. The body of her double fell to the ground and turned into a faceless woman before changing into a clock.

"That's very interesting." Jaberwock said and clasped his hands. The surroundings once again changed and this time Alice found herself in a long corridor with many prison cells.

"I have lend Joker's prison realm for a while, I think he wouldn't mind it." Jaberwock said as he then jumped from the disappearing building and landed in front of Alice. "I'll tell you once; if you won't object to help me I won't force you and let your beloved people in peace. If you'll object then I won't only force you, I'll also kill your beloved ones."

Alice instead still refused to help him and only stared with hatred at him as suddenly a gun appeared in his hands and he pointed the muzzle of the gun at Alice's forehead.

"You know I'm not afraid of dying so pointing your gun at me is not very helpful." Alice said as she looked fearless at him and her expression grew cold. She knew that she couldn't fight him since he could get a huge monster so her only option was to keep calm and not to attack Jaberwock.

"You don't attack me because you're afraid of me turning into the form of a monster, right? So I bet it would be more helpful if I'll turn into one." He said but Alice only shook her head.

"Forget it. Even if you would slip into the form of a monster, I won't be afraid of you. The only feeling I have towards you is hatred."

"Ooh, why?" Jaberwock asked taunting. "Because I have killed your beloved mother? She was only one of many people who have lost their lives because of me, nothing more."

Alice hissed at him and tried not to punch or kick him as he tried to provoke her but she stayed calm.

"You are really an insane guy." She said and bite down her teeth while Jaberwock looked angrily at her and then he shot and the bullet grazed her cheek, leaving a cut behind.

"I have enough now." He said and was about to grab him when suddenly a machine gun was pointed at Jaberwock's back of head out of nowhere.

"I could say the same." Blood's deep voice echoed through the room as he appeared out of nowhere with his machine gun in his hand. "I thought I told you often enough not to touch what's not yours."

"So, so. How does it come you have found me, Hatter?"

"I obviously helped him." Alice could also hear the voice of her sister who appeared behind Blood and looked coldly at Jaberwock. "I figured out you would try to catch Alice when she'll be alone again and put a transmitter on her. Nice thing the things of the other world are also functioning here."

Alice wondered where her sister had put a transmitter on her but right now it wasn't the time to ask such questions as both Blood and Josie looked very serious.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jaberwock asked as he looked at them.

"Isn't it obvious? We'll get rid of you, this time forever." Blood said in a cold voice, still pointing his machine gun at Jaberwock who only laughed.

"I guess you've forgotten I'm quite stronger than you." Jaberwock said and then pointed his gun at Blood. He looked like he was going to do something when suddenly Jaberwock made a noise as if he wasn't getting air. This was when Alice realized that her sister was holding her hand out, as if she was stopping Jaberwock.

"Forget it, play fair." Josie said. "Human versus human is more fair than human versus monster."

Blood then used his chance and readied his machine gun, shooting Jaberwock and out of the injuries came blood like a fountain and splashed on the ground.

"Hehe, you won't be able to kill me with your gun." Jaberwock said and looked satisfied but then he looked down and his face suddenly looked shocked. "What? They aren't closing."

"Thanks for lending me your weapon." Blood said to Josie but she only waved off. This was when Alice recognized the machine gun in Blood's hands as the modified one her sister had during the war.

"You still won't be able to kill me. As long as my realm exists, I'll be able to return and capture Alice."

"I'm sorry but I won't let you. Unlike the others, I am a true villain." With this Blood shoot Jaberwock in his head and it looked like it exploded. A bit disgusted Alice ripped herself free from Jaberwock's grip and stumbled back until a strong arm caught her and she noticed it was Blood's arm.

"This won't do. We have to burn his body." Josie said and then took out a matchbox and a flask out of her jacket. Alice didn't asked where she did get it from as Josie poured the liquid over Jaberwock's body and threw a few burning matches on his body until it started to smoke. Remembering how a burned body smells Alice held her nose as suddenly Blood gave her a handkerchief and pressed it against her nose.

"Oh, thanks." She said and watched how Josie then turned around and opened a random door.

"Let's get out of here. I bet Joker will return soon." She said as Alice and Blood then left and appeared in the town again, Josie stepped out of the door and closed it behind them.

"Is he now truly dead?" Alice wondered and Blood only shrugged.

"I would hope for him he is." He replied. "Even when he had survived, I will kill him again and again until he'll get sick of it."

"You should think positive about this. I was able to prevent him from turning into his monster form." Josie said as she looked at them. "Now, we should be happy, too, Alice. Now we have gotten our revenge for our mother."

"You can remember it?" Alice asked surprised and Josie shrugged.

"I can remember a bit, but it's still better than nothing, right?"

The first time since all these years Alice saw a bright smile appearing on Josie's lips and got quite surprised seeing this but in the next moment the serious expression returned on her sister's face. "I guess the move will be occurring soon, right? Let's meet before it then, Alice." With this Josie waved as she went off and Alice nodded before her sight went over to Blood who was watching her.

"What is it?" She asked but the Hatter only smiled.

"Nothing. I have only thought of something." He said and then grabbed her hand. "Let's return to the mansion, I have thought about something. Let's return to the mansion, I want o hold a tea party for this occasion."

"Alright." Alice replied and followed Blood then back to the mansion and felt how her heart felt relieved when she noticed that Jaberwock may be really dead forever this time and she was happy Blood killed him, taking revenge for the death of her mother. Still, there was the feeling that it wasn't over although she hoped it was.

**Author's note: **

The next chapter will be the final one of this story. I hoped you enjoyed it so far!


	18. I love you

**Chapter 17**

**-"I love you"-**

Three time loops have occurred since ever Jaberwock had been killed by Blood and no one saw any hint of the man which was a hint that he truly had disappeared and will never return.

"I thought you'll never show up." Josie said as both met each other in front of the Hatter Residence which was actually a coincidence because Alice wanted to go and meet Josie like promised while her sister came all by herself to meet her.

"I was on my way to you." Alice said as Josie crossed the arms before her chest.

"I know, I have thought so but it would be better for you to stay close to the Mansion before you'll get lost when the ground will be moving back to the Heartland." Josie said and shrugged. "Well, actually I wanted to meet you because since I'm living in the Tower of Clover I'll be living in the Country of Clover until the ground will move once again."

"This means we won't see each other?" Alice said shocked and Josie nodded, looking a bit sad.

"Oh, come on, you're a big girl already, you can live for some time loops without me. Besides, you have Blood with you so you won't be lonely." She said and gave Alice a teasing smile while she only pouted.

"Still, I'll miss you."

"Me, too. What do you think, you're my only family here. Still, good-bye, Alice." She said and hugged her sister for a short time before she let go of her and Alice felt a something move underneath her feet and looked over to her sister who started to vanish slowly.

"See you soon." Both said at the same time and smiled and in the next moment Josie disappeared while Alice noticed she had started crying and wiped the tears off as she then returned to the Hatter Mansion and encountered Blood there.

"Here you are, princess." He said and grabbed Alice's hand. "I've looked for you. You have to know it's quite troublesome to search for someone this small."

"I'm not small." Alice replied and felt how Blood raised his hand and stroke over her cheeks, smiling gently at her.

"You've been crying. I bet the move had occurred, right?" He asked and Alice nodded while she saw how Blood's face moved closer and his lips shortly brushed hers. "Well then, I shall show you something good. Please follow me." With this he reached out his arm to Alice and she found herself hooking her arm around his and then Blood lead her to a _special place_ in his territory as he told her while Alice wondered what he was about to show her until she noticed something like a chapel in front of them and both then stepped in.

"What do you think about this one, princess?" He asked while Alice looked around in astonishment and admired how beautiful the chapel was looking.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it has to be suited for the marriage, right?"

"Yes, it's... wait a second, _marriage_?!" Alice looked shocked at Blood who laughed as he saw her reaction and then put his hands on her cheeks.

"I don't plan to let us be only lovers and I also have to make sure you only belong to me before any of the others would come and take you away just like Jaberwock tried." He said and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "You don't have any other options than saying yes, princess."

Alice, who still was stunned about this sudden proposal in Blood-style, only smiled at him as she felt how tears appeared in the corner of her eyes as she nodded and then his face moved closer and his lips pressed against hers. While Blood's kisses grew more passionate Alice realized it was a truly good idea to return here, she would have never experienced happiness like this in her home world and probably wouldn't have found a man like Blood. Even when he is lazy, cruel and get easily mood swings she knew he would take care of her. With a smile Alice returned his kisses.

"I'll say it only once, princess." Blood said between kisses. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Alice replied and then kisses him as he put his arms around her and both kissed then in the chapel in which they will be soon united.

**Author's note:**

The last chapter of the story with a happy end for Alice! This time there won't be a version with Lavinia (who was in the previous versions of the story Alice and Blood's daughter) and instead I decided to end this story with a happy end. I hope you enjoyed it and a big thank you to all the ones who were reading this story so far!


End file.
